Danger Among the Dangerous
by IchigoandInuyashaFan
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! SEE PROFILE FOR INFORMATION! THANK YOU.
1. The Burning Heat

(So, this is my first Twilight Fanfiction…with all the things I have going on in my family life, I don't know how quick I will be able to update, but I will. I hope you like it! Note: I am a die-hard Team Jacob, so Edward Fans may not want to read this. You can feel free to criticize me, I won't argue with you, but please keep in mind that I did warn you…)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Breaking by Linkin Park (song I listened to while writing, so look it up :D)

**Chapter One: The Burning Heat**

Jacob's Point of View (JPOV)

I couldn't explain my feelings right now. My body burns and hurts all over, as if I am on fire. Dad says it will be over soon, but I don't understand. My temperature was above 105 degrees, too warm for me to survive. My brain is filled with rage and murderous intent. I can't get HIS face out of my mind. He hurt her and somehow I knew he was going to wish he hadn't.

I groaned as I began to shake. I couldn't see very well, as everything was blurry and slow motion. I saw Sam Uley, the one person I really hated for stealing my friend away, enter my room. He was shouting at my father to get out of the way as he pulled my up. I shook harder, and I felt a feral growl erupt from my chest. I saw my dad move before I was suddenly outside.

I saw Embry Call, one of my two best friends, the one that chose Sam over me. He sat there and looked down at me. I saw pain on his face. I caught him whispering to Sam that it wasn't fair and that they were gone so why was I changing. Changing into what? Why was no one telling me anything! Damn them all!

I felt rage take over and a presence enter my mind. There was a great gray wolf showing its face in my head and looking at me as if I was being an idiot. I felt really stupid in its all knowing gaze.

_"Jacob Black…at last you are ready. I have some to warn you of a great evil coming to the pack. You must be strong or your pack and loved one will die. You must beware of that which you cannot believe. Tell no one of this until you are certain that what comes is here, as it will leave your mind and you shall forget the moment you wake.. I will take my leave, but shall bestow the gift I have given time and time again. However, you will be different. Use it well." _The voice rang, making my head spin. A heat spilled from my heart and I felt my body begin to change.

Bones cracked and I was suddenly back with these two giant wolves. One was black as night, and slightly shorter than I was. The other was a dark brown, and looked pained as it turned its head to me. I tumbled on my paws and fell to the ground…wait…paws…I was a…

_"Welcome to the pack Jacob Black." _ I heard Sam's voice in my head and I stared at the huge black wolf in front of me.

_"What the…what the hell! What is going on?" _I shouted back. I saw Embry's thoughts as he replayed his first change. I felt really dizzy.

_"I'm a…werewolf?" _

Bella's Point of View (BPOV)

I sighed as I flopped back on my bed. Jacob was still sick with something or other. He had been bedridden for weeks with something Billy, his father, called "Labaryna Dysfunction". Said that Jacob has a very transmittable disease and I shouldn't come and visit or anything.

He was as bad a liar as I was…almost. I could tell he was lying, and I even looked it up online. No such thing. Damn them both, what were they hiding from me? I thought that Jacob and I had just fixed things, and maybe…maybe the hole in my heart was beginning to heal. And he just goes and rips it out, as if to just spite me.

I felt a hot tear slide down my face, followed by another and another. I couldn't hold it in and felt me let out a sob. Why did he do this to me? He promised he wouldn't leave me? He promised?

I cried until, exhausted, I fell asleep.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and trudged downstairs. It was a Saturday morning, and I was glad I could just stay home. I sighed before picking up the phone. It was worth a shot.

"Hello?" A gruff, but very familiar voice sounded on the other end of the line. I felt a grin on my face.

"Jake! Is that you!" I called out, feeling my pain go away from yesterday. I could hear the silence on the other end for a moment before there was a sigh.

"Bella…I can't see you anymore." He stated. I felt my heart rip open at his words and couldn't stop the sob. I was sure he heard it.

"W-what?" I asked, sounding as broken as I felt. There was a cold and strained voice from the other end.

"I can't see you anymore Bella. I just can't…trust me." I heard a click and the dial tone. I held the phone for a few moments, shock taking over my body. I dropped the phone and slid to the floor. I pulled my knees to my face and cried.

Why? What had I done? I thought he would have…I mean I didn't want him to just…what did I do to deserve this! First…it was… it was…Edward and now Jacob too? Why?

Why won't anyone tell me what I did?

JPOV

I crushed the phone in my hand as I slammed it down. I growled as Sam's voice rang in my head, telling me that I was not to tell Bella anything. I was too dangerous, and as I felt my body shake in rage, I knew he was right. I needed to control myself.

This wasn't fair. All this work for naught? All the pain of hearing her sob and cry over the boy, or should I say Leech, who left her? I had bitterly took it all in hopes that I would have her understand my feelings for her, and that she would realize she loves me too.

And now, my stupid "Alpha" wouldn't let me say a word. Everyone bowed under his commands, but I didn't feel a thing unless he said it over and over. I didn't understand, but Sam said nothing about it. I was still fuzzy as to what occurred when I first phased. There is a blank spot in my memory that no one has filled. Sam and Embry said I was suddenly unresponsive and no matter what they did I would not move from my spot on the ground.

I growled again and smashed a fist into the table, creating a now two-piece table. I struggled to get the rage under control, the burning rage. I knew I wouldn't make it and bolted outside, bursting out of my clothes.

I howled my rage to the world, my hate for having this life thrust upon me. Why did I change? The leeches were gone, after hurting Bella and ripping her heart and soul out so I had to try to find the pieces. I was glad that no one phased. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. And then I ran back twice as fast.

(Well, what do you think? I love opinions, so Review please! Oh, and I am starting the next chapter since I have some more time to type. I hope I get it done in time to post tonight, so wish me luck! Thanks for taking time out of your busy day to read!)


	2. Stupid Ideas

(I decided that since I have time, I would try to update in the same night, but I have a school related thing going on this week, so I don't know if I can. I am writing this right after posting my first chapter, so thanks for your patience.)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Riot by Three Days Grace

**Chapter Two: Stupid Ideas **

BPOV

Now I was hollow feeling. If I thought Edward leaving was bad, it was nothing compared to right now. I was to the point as if I could feel nothing. Charlie found me on the floor, still sobbing, last night. I said nothing, but he carried me to bed, kissing my forehead. I managed to stop the tears until he left before starting back up again.

My head hurt so badly. I could almost feel the pain of being stabbed in the heart. I didn't understand why this felt so much worse than it did when Edward left. I hadn't cared if I had died then. Now, I WANTED to die. No, I wasn't suicidal or anything, but I felt so hurt that I would rather have died than heard him say those words.

The next morning, I felt dead. The pain was gone, but so was my heart. I said nothing all morning and the day dragged on. I could tell everyone at lunch was very confused as I was just getting more involved in conversations. I could feel Angela's eyes on me the whole time, and knew she was worried about me.

Angela pulled me aside after school, and looked in my eyes. I held her gaze for a moment and she shuddered before pulling me into death grip on the shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Bella, you look…dead." She stated. I shrugged and she frowned.

"Bella, what happened? Did something happen with Jacob?" She asked. At his name my dead persona disappeared and I felt myself begin to cry. Angela pulled me into a hug and I sobbed. I knew she wouldn't ask questions like everyone else.

"Oh Angela, I don't know what I did!" I heard myself sob and she nodded.

"I know Bella…give it some time and I am sure it will fix itself." She whispered. "Do you need a ride home?" She asked. I nodded, deciding that my truck could stay here. She sensed my decision.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, alright?" Angela confirmed and I nodded meekly. I watched as Forks flew past out her window, and wished I was in La Pushe.

JPOV

"DAMN YOU SAM!" I yelled as I turned and stormed off. He had been poking fun at me, trying to get me pissed off. He sighed.

"You are stubborn, I'll give you that." He said as he ran to catch up.

"You always know something that pisses me off." I finally muttered. He was making fun of Billy, my sisters, my friends, me of course, and even my mother. I swore at him, and shook like crazy, but I refused to phase.

"You are so odd Jacob. You get pissed, but somehow can control the shift. And, you don't even flinch when I attack you. Mind, you still could use some training when it comes to fighting style, but you have good basic skills down pat." Sam complimented me. I turned but before I could even ask he glared at me.

"No. Outsiders cannot know the secret." Sam stated and turned heel. I growled and followed him.

"Sam, what about Emily then? You told her everything, yet you demand we hide it from everyone else."

"Emily is Leah's cousin, you kn—"

"That's not the damn point! God, you piss me off Sam! You don't let others know, including Leah? Explain that!" I shouted, peeved. He could tell his precious Emily, and Jared told Kim, so why can't I tell Bella?

"You don't understand." Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't then, do I? Care to enlighten me?" I asked, poking the stick further. He growled.

"If you knew what you were asking me to explain…it would ruin any chance of being with Bella Jacob, so you don't want to know." Sam snapped. I growled at him.

"Then tell me already!" I snarled, but Sam simply glared at me.

"You will not ask me any more on the subject." He stated, clearly giving me an order. I ignored him.

"Why not! You thrust this life upon me and then don't tell me about it! What am I supposed to ask Sam!" I yelled, shacking now. Sam just stared at me before sighing.

"I…don't want to hurt you like that. I'll only say that I told Emily and Jared told Kim because we know that….we know that we will never want anyone else Jacob." Sam finally whispered, sounding broken. He began to walk off, and I pushed past him. He called my name but I ignored him and headed for home.

BPOV

Angela dropped me off, and I waved half-heartedly. She made me feel a little better. Maybe Jacob was just going through a phase…I had to know how he was doing through…had something bad happened to make him act the way he did…I had to know.

I called Angela again. She had her cell phone and I caught her half way home.

"What do you need Bella?" She asked right away. I took a deep breath.

"Would you give me a ride to La Pushe?" I asked slowly. I could almost hear the grin in her voice.

"Of course Bella. Be there in five." She stated. I heard her clip the phone closed. I clambered up the stairs and headed to my closet. I might as well look better than the walking zombie I felt like.

Angela pulled up and I stepped outside. I saw her smile turn into a wide grin.

"You look amazing Bella!" She swooned and I flushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I hoped it would be enough to make him pause, for even a second. I climbed in the car. As we drove I looked out the window and thought. My stomach was full of butterflies. I knew he would be 'out', but I was going to sit on that porch or walk along the beach if it killed me. Angela pulled the car to a stop.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with Bella?" Angela asked. I nodded.

"Thanks for the ride Angela…I'll…I'll let know how it goes at school…I don't know what's been going, but…" I frowned and turned toward the house. Angela nodded and drove away, me waving from the porch. I sighed and walked toward the front door with a feeling of fear. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard Billy wheel toward the door.

"He isn't in." Billy said gruffly through the screen. I felt a wave of anger.

"Billy! Just tell me where he is!" I demanded. Billy sighed.

"He is having trouble Bella. Just leave him be for now." Billy turned away and I couldn't help it.

"Billy, I don't want to lose him!" I shouted. I heard his wheels pause in the room.

"I don't want another person to leave me…" I heard my voice crack. Billy wheeled back toward the door. He looked at me carefully.

"Bella…he really is out right now…why don't you wait for him here?" He pushed the door open when I heard footfalls behind me. Jacob was coming toward me, Sam Uley moments behind.

JPOV

I walked toward my house when Bella's scent hit my nose. It was strong and the most beautiful thing I had ever smelled. She smelled like roses and lilies and lilacs all rolled up with a fresh spring rain. I moved closer to see her.

"Jacob, don't you dare move!" Sam ordered, but I ignored him. Something was pulling me forward. I couldn't explain it, but…

I could feel Bella freeze as she heard my approach. She turned slowly and I glanced at my feet as I moved toward her. Sam grabbed my arm.

"Jacob Black, you are not to take another step toward that house." He ordered, and I felt his command try to crush me. I glanced at Bella, and met her eyes.

My world stopped.

(How does it sound so far then? I will try to post another chappie ASAP. Sorry if there is a wait! R and R please!)


	3. Imprint

(So, here is the next chapter. Thanks to every one who reviewed, including darkestdesire8, arr08, Emo-Gir and ReeRee, cosmoGirl666, and TeamJacob. You can find the songs under one of my playlists at www . playlist . com/) without the spaces of course. They are under IchigoandInuyashaFan there, so look me up!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Wake me Up Inside by Linkin Park and Evanescence

**Chapter Two: Imprint**

JPOV

I met her eyes and froze. My world gave way and there were no good words to describe this feeling. It was…as if I wasn't here anymore. Her eyes captivated me in a way that they ever have before.

I felt all my feelings of before disappear. All the uncertainty, despair, worry, fear, pain, hurt…every small little thing about our relationship was gone, for she was the one that would hold me there to this earth. There was a change in my universe and everything centered on the woman staring back at me.

A diamond chain, unbreakable, seemed to pull me to her. I kept walking as Sam kept issuing the order to get back. He yanked me back and I lost eye contact. I stood shock still and heard Sam yell at me. I just looked back up at him, knowing I was as confused as hell. I heard Bella slid back against the wall to the floor and knew she was as shocked as I was.

BPOV

I felt it…there was a change the moment my eyes met his. I didn't understand this feeling…I never expected it. It was a pull to him, and I felt like I needed him like air itself. I couldn't deal with this right now. I stood quickly and saw his gaze flash to mine.

Jacob held me there for a moment. I saw the differences in him. His hair was now short, his body taller and more muscular, and…there was an animalistic feel to his eyes. They were a light brown as normal, but I could feel the pull behind them and there was a lust raging in his eyes that made my stomach tighten. I couldn't take it, not after he broke my heart. I turned and shoved my way into Billy's house.

JPOV

She left my view as she went into my house. I automatically moved toward the house. Sam pulled me back. I felt my eyes still on the house as he tried to look at me. I finally turned my eyes to his, to plead to go see her, and he stiffened.

"Shit." He muttered. I don't know why, but I was suddenly very pissed at him.

"Let go of me." I stated very clearly. I saw him wince slightly.

"Jacob, I…I need you to phase for me. Show me everything you just felt and I will explain everything." Sam said slowly. I took a glance toward the house and saw my Dad was watching the door. I knew that he wouldn't let me in right now. I nodded glumly and undressed.

I phased as Sam did and I fed him my memories. The chain that tightened around my heart, the pain when she turned away and left my sight, the desperate want that would draw me to my knees.

_"Damn…this is…unexpected…" _Sam was muttering. I looked at him in confusion. He sighed and showed me what happened the moment he met Emily. The same feelings and fears. And then the same with Jared, showing me his thoughts and memories of the time.

_"It's called imprinting. It means that she is yours, and only yours. I can't stop you from seeing her, and I wouldn't want to. She is one of the pack now."_ He stated and I was shocked for a moment before glancing from him to the house. He sighed.

_"Go ahead. Tell your father that I will be there in a moment." _Sam stated. I phased quickly, pulling on a pair of shorts. Billy stopped me at the door.

"Jacob, you know the rules. You can't tell he—"

"Damn it, move you old man!" I barked, irritated. He looked taken aback and I saw him staring around me at Sam.

"S'alright Billy. He's imprinted." Sam called. Billy turned to me in shock before grinning.

"I always knew she was the one." He wheeled back and I brushed past him. I knew where she was, her smell blocking out everything right now.

BPOV

I sat on his bed, breathing in his scent. I still didn't understand. This feeling was….indescribable. I pulled my knees to my chest and heard the door burst open. My eyes darted up and met with his again.

He crossed the room in a brisk walk before pulling me to his chest. I was suddenly very warm. His arms were hot, and his chest was hot, and his neck was…I felt his arms tighten.

"I'm sorry about what I said Bella." He whispered, his breath on my neck. I shivered slightly and he pulled me closer than I thought possible. And for some strange reason, I didn't want to leave.

This wasn't right, was it? I thought I loved Edward…right? So why was I relaxing into Jacob's arms, letting him hold me here? And I was supposed to be mad at him…I think…

I pushed him back. He looked down at me, his eyes unfathomable. I thought I may have seen pain flash there, but I wasn't sure.

"Jacob, what is going on?" I asked slowly. He bit his lip and glanced at the door. I saw Sam Uley standing there.

"It's fine Jacob. As I said, I won't stop you from seeing her and I wouldn't want to." Sam stated. Jacob looked down at me again.

"Bella…Do you remember my stories on the beach?" He began. I nodded.

"That's how I found out about the Cullens…" I trailed off, realizing that I shouldn't of said that, as it wasn't my secret to share. He nodded.

"Yes, the vampires. Do you remember the other part?" He asked.

"Wait, you know?" I asked him. I saw a ghost of a smile flit across his face.

"Think Bella." He whispered. I glanced at the door and saw that Sam was gone.

"Uh…something about spirit men…" I said slowly and the stiffened.

"The…the werewolves?" I asked slowly. He closed his eyes and nodded. Suddenly it all fit together. The heat, the changes in his body, the animalistic behavior…it all made sense now…

"You're a….a werewolf?" I felt my eyes widen and he nodded curtly. I looked at my feet for a moment. Then all the bear sightings…and Charlie…

"So all the bear sightings…that's all you guys?" I asked and he nodded again.

"And the hunts going on for the bears, or I guess wolves…Jacob, you are going to get shot!" I shrieked, suddenly very worried. He stared at me for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"You just found out that I and some of my friends are werewolves, and you are worried that I am going to shot?" He started laughing and I thought for a moment before I joined him. It was really stupid sounding. He sighed.

"You know, you are the weirdest person I have ever met…" He grinned my smile, my Jacob smile. I remembered why I was mad at him.

"Hold it. You said you couldn't see me! What changed?" I asked and saw his face fall.

"Sam…he's like the leader of our pack. Our "Alpha" is what we call it. If he gives an order, we aren't supposed to ignore it. He ordered me not to tell you. And though I understood why…I didn't like it."

"Why?" I asked, knowing he would answer.

"I was…unstable. Werewolves are sick at first, and we feel really ill. Then, we get angry, and the smallest thing can set us off. I have been training so I don't phase into wolf form every time someone insults me." He explained and I frowned.

"For the secret? But you have just told me then." I stated and Jacob frowned.

"Well, it is because I could have hurt you. Sam accidentally lost his temper around Emily, his girlfriend, and well…she was hurt pretty bad. Sam still tears himself up over it." Jacob explained, and I saw the worry in his eyes. I bit my lip.

"Jacob…tell me about the wolves." I touched his arm lightly and he stiffened before turning to me.

"Well, we are very fast and very strong. We can hear each other inside our minds as long as we are in wolf form. We have no secrets within the pack." Jacob grinned at me and I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks heat up. I turned back to the ground.

"What about the vampires…" I asked slowly. He growled in his chest.

"Leeches….they are the reason we turned into werewolves. After the Cullens moved back to Forks, Sam began the change and set off the domino effect. We protect the reservation from vampires. That is why we were made." Jacob stated. I was shocked.

"What? You can't go and fight vampires Jacob! That's insane! They are like marble Jacob, there isn't a way in the world you would be able—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold it there. Bella, didn't you listen to a word I told you? We were built for this…besides, now that the Cullens are gone, so we just run patrols in case." Jacob put a hand over my mouth and spoke. I just nodded and he sighed.

"I…need to go talk with Sam…did you feel it?" Jacob asked, peeking at me out of the corner of his eye. I looked at my feet again before nodding very slowly. I suddenly felt his lips at my ear.

"Good." He whispered, kissing my neck softly. My breathing became labored when Jacob disappeared out the door in seconds. I gulped and jumped when Sam suddenly was in the room.

"Oops, sorry Bella. I forget sometimes. I…wanted to apologize. Jacob is out looking for me, so I don't have much time, but…I am sorry I kept you from Jacob. I…didn't want him hurt like I was…but things have changed. I want you to go to my house and talk with Emily, alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"I understand Sam…You live down the road, right?" I asked. He nodded before ducking out. I sighed. Well, into the wolf den then.

(So, R and R. I have some more time today, so I will try to keep posting. Thanks!)


	4. Meeting the Pack part one

(So, I worked really hard, and here it is! Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** What I've Done by Linkin Park

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Pack**

BPOV

As I walked down the street I thought. So much had changed in such a short time. I mean…it doesn't really make much sense…I thought I loved Edward. See? I can say his name and nothing happens. I used to not be able to breath. I used to choke and tears would flow just thinking about him.

Edward Cullen. He left me. He left me all alone in the middle of a forest. For some reason, I didn't care. I smiled. Maybe there was something a little different between me and Jake. I didn't quite understand what, but maybe we can find out…together.

I bit my lip as I walked up to the door. I reached forward and rapped on the door. A beautiful woman opened the door yelling behind her.

"EMBRY! DON'T YOU DARE AT ALL THAT FOOD! SAVE SOME FOR YOUR BROTHERS!" She called out. She turned to face me and I held back a gasp. She had three jagged scars down the right side of her face. They set her right mouth into a permanent frown. Right now however, it matched the other side of her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked. I flushed.

"Uh…Sam sent me here to talk with you about some stuff. He went to go find Jake…" I trailed off as her mouth broke into a wide smile.

"Well, nice to meet you dear. I'm Emily. What's your name?" She asked.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I reached out to take her hand when Embry burst through and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Bells! I can't believe it! I just phased back a moment ago and Jacob was there. He is so happy it was you Bells!" Embry was gushing. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Embry." She stated, her voice a question. Embry laughed.

"Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter." He said quickly, and Emily grinned.

"Oh, that Bella! I knew your name sounded familiar. Come in!" She pulled Embry by the ear and he complained the entire way back. I nodded to Emily and sat at the table.

"Now, it was me for what?" I asked Embry. He looked confused.

"Imprinting of course!" Embry snorted as I just started at him.

"Huh?" I asked and Emily and Embry shared a glance.

"I guess Jacob only found out a moment ago what it meant, so…she wouldn't know, would she?" Embry asked. I was getting irritated. They kept talking about me as if I wasn't here.

"Uh, hello? What is going on?" I asked. Embry sighed.

"Well, you know the Cullens, right? Well, they aren't human." He growled and stared at the wall. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. They are animal-blood-drinking vampires. Their eyes are gold because of what they drink and Edward can read minds and Alice sees the future and…" I trailed off as Embry looked at me like I was insane.

"Wait, so you know?" He asked suddenly. I laughed.

'Well duh! I dated one, remember?" I asked and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Right, the leech with the bronze hair. The jerk." He stated. I didn't feel anything, surprising myself, and glanced at Emily.

"And Sam is the Alpha of the werewolf pack down here in La Pushe." I stated and Embry grinned.

"Right and I am the coolest one of the bunch, right?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"So, what is imprinting?" I asked. Embry became serious and looked at Emily.  
"I would wait for Jacob to return, he can tell you tonight at the bonfire. I can smell him now. Bella, why don't you go call Charlie? Tell him you'll be staying for the bonfiret." Emily smiled and I nodded before heading back toward the front door to call Charlie.

JPOV

I knew what happened. Sam explained everything and I was glad he had waited until I had imprinted with Bella to explain it. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't her, but it was and I wasn't going to dwell on it. I loved her.

I ran back toward Emily's house. I was going to tell her tonight, at the pack's bonfire. I could smell her inside the house and grinned before opening the door.

BPOV

"Yeah, that's right Dad. There is a bonfire and I was gonna go with Jacob." I said into the phone. Charlie sighed.

"I thought you and Jacob had a falling out?" He asked tentively. I blinked once in shock. Hmm…he must be worried to bring that up.

"WE fixed it dad, and I have to say quite well." Bella grinned as she could hear the blush in his next words.

"Well, be home by eleven Bells. How did you get down there when you tuck is at the school?" He asked.

"Angela gave me a ride." I said quickly.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Jacob will give me a ride home." I grinned as I heard him sigh, and the door opened. Jacob walked inside, and our eyes met. He fixed me with a stare that made heat pool between my legs.

"Uh…Dad, I got to go…helping with the bonfire and all that." I muttered into the phone, turning to face the wall. Charlie sighed again.

"See you later Bells. Don't get into trouble." He warned me sternly before hanging up. I glanced back at the door, but Jacob was gone. I frowned before strong arms pulled me backward from behind. I jumped, but the arms were warm and comforting, and I felt myself relaxing against my better judgment.

"Mmmmmmm…you smell really good Bella." Jacob whispered in my ear, his voice husky and, though I wanted to deny it, sexy. My legs turned to jelly, not helping my case any as I tried to pull away. His lips pressed against my neck.

"Jacob!" I yelled in shock. I was surprised when he let go. I turned to face him, and he tried to hide the hurt on his face, though I saw it in his eyes.

"Jacob…" I whispered, but he just shoved past me and outside. I ran out, calling after him, but he was gone. I felt the wind blow past my face, pulling hair out from behind my ear, but I didn't care.

"Jake…"

JPOV

I blew it this time. I must have scared her, but I couldn't help it. She just smelled so good…I put my head in my hands as I slid to the forest floor, and felt a sob rake my body. Damn it! I was such an idiot! What the hell did I do that for!

I froze as her smell wafted toward me, but I lost it as the wind changed direction. A light pressure touched my arm and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Bella was looking down at me with unfathomable eyes.

I stiffened as her hand slid down my arm, squeezing my biceps. I shook slightly as she kept going, sliding down next to me. I turned my head away. Why was she here? Did I read her reaction wrong…no, she was afraid for a moment. Then why did she come here and…

"Jacob…what happened?" She asked when she reached my hand, tracing a soft circle before letting go. I resisted the urge to grab it back, but she surprised me by lightly touched my cheek and pulling my head toward her. I saw confusion in her eyes.

BPOV

"Jacob…What happened?" I asked, pulling his face toward me. I saw fear and hurt in it. He flinched as I moved my hand down his face to wipe away the tear line. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry I scared you Bells…" He mumbled. I blinked in shock. Reacting like this for scaring me slightly? Now I knew something was up.

"Jacob, I don't want to wait until tonight. Tell me what happened that moment. I could feel it..." I asked. Jacob shook his head no.

"I…I don't know how to explain it…" He said slowly.

"Try." I pleaded. He flinched again as my hand trailed down his cheek. I pulled it away and his eyes shot open. He reached up to grab my hand again, pulling it back to his face, holding it there.

"I saw you for the first time since I phased…my…my world stopped for a moment. I imprinted on you Bella." Jacob closed his eyes again, clutching at my hand as if it was his lifeline to reality. There was that word again.

"What is imprinting Jacob?" I asked. He stiffened.

"I don't know…how to explain it Bella. It's confusing to me and new…" He shifted, opening his eyes and releasing my hand. I waited

"You…you hold me down. My world shifted and you're at the center. I need you Bella! You help me breath, live…if you disappeared, I don't know what I would do…it hurts just thinking about it…" He trailed off, closing his eyes again. I sat in shock for a moment.

"I'll…I'll be whatever you want me to be. I'll be you lover, your friend, your brother…tell me what you want Bella." Jacob put his hands over his face.

"Just don't leave me." He whispered. I sat in shock for a moment.

(There we go! And, I have most of the next chapter done so I won't keep you waiting! Rate and Review Please!)


	5. Meeting the Pack part two

(And here it is!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Pack (part two)**

JPOV

There, I said it. I told her. I put my hands over my face and waited for her reaction. Would she shove me away in disgust? Would she fall over laughing at my own stupidity for loving someone who didn't love me back?

I stiffened as her hand touched my head again. I pulled up to look at her, and I saw a smile on her face. I was now very confused. What….?

"Jacob, did you really think I was going to hurt you?" Bella asked. I looked at my feet, but hope sprang up in me as she pulled my face back up.

"You stupid werewolf." She whispered, kissing my forehead lightly. I sat in shock. What was she doing? I thought…I mean….

"…What do you want from me Bella?" I asked, being cautious now…this was too good to be true. Bella grinned.

"Let's start with very, very good friend with maybe a few benefits. We can see where it goes from there." She whispered.

BPOV

I didn't really understand the whole thing, but I could tell he was scared about what I was going to say. I grinned as I thought about that. My Jacob…the thought had run through my head before, and I knew now that the boy that helped me through so much and was selfless enough to worry endlessly over me was the one that now held my heart.

"Let's start with very, very good friend with maybe a few benefits. We can see where it goes from there." I said slowly, realizing the commitment in my words. I saw Jacob's eyes dart to mine, searching for any sign of deceit.

"You…you mean it Bella?" He asked carefully. I sighed. Something told me words weren't getting through to him right now. I leaned forward, stopping inches from his lips. He seemed dazed by what had occurred.

JPOV

Her lips were inches from mine and I felt my wolf howl in triumph. She was willing to be with me! Gods I loved her so much. More than she will ever know.

I closed the distance and moaned. Her lips fit mine like a puzzle. They moved in perfect sequence, always together in a way that made me groan. I head Bella's sigh and it spurred me forward. I pulled at her waist, falling backward on the ground with her on top of me. I heard her squeak as I pulled her down, but her body fell into place over mine and she wrapped her arms around my neck. When she broke for air, I kissed gently down her neck, my throat making a gentle hum.

BPOV

I was drowning in all that was Jacob. I wanted him so bad right now. I had done some thinking, and knew that he was the one for me, but nothing compared to this sensation. His lips moved up and down my neck now, and I heard a low growl in his neck as he kissed me, and I gasped as his teeth brushed down my neck, making me shiver. He pulled back and looked at me, and endless amount of love shining in his eyes. I stared back and he grinned before flipping us over, so he was lying on top of me. He was very careful to keep his weight off of me, but fixed me with a beautiful grin.

"Love you Bells." He stated for the world to hear. I grinned.

"Love you too Jake." I whispered, and as I said the words, was 120% positive they were true. His eyes lit up and he put his head to my chest, listening to my rapid heartbeat. It gradually slowed and he appeared to be waiting for it to return to a normal pace. All I could think about was the face that his head was nuzzled on my breasts, and I am sure my face was a dark pink.

When it had calmed to a normal rate, he lifted his head slightly, staring at me with a stare that sent my heart rate picking up again. He grinned.

"So I can make your heart speed up that fast?" He grinned and I smacked his head playfully. He pretended to die, laying on me with a bit more of his weight. I struggled, but to no anvil.

"Jake! Let me up!" I laughed as he opened one eye.

"I can't, I'm dead." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Usually dead people can't talk." I reasoned. He stuck his tongue out at me and I sighed.

"We should be heading back…" I trailed off as Jacob growled lightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we do that again some time soon…really soon…" He pleaded. I laughed at his puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe..." I teased as he pulled me to my feet with a sigh.

"Maybe you have to catch me first." I bolted toward the house.

JPOV

I sighed as I tugged her to her feet. I was ecstatic at the sudden change in our relationship, but worried that something might happen to her like crazy. My inner wolf wanted to claim her, but I managed to shove it back. Bella didn't appear to notice my inner turmoil as she turned and ran, yelling a "Catch me first."

As she ran off, my wolf snarled and wanted to run after. Chase, Catch, Claim: Rule of Mating. She was running so I could chase, catch, and claim. I found myself chasing her through the woods, giving her enough of a head start and running slow enough that I stayed behind her until we reached the edge of the woods. I tackled her about halfway across the clearing. She started laughing as I pulled her down with me.

Chased. Caught. My mouth went to her neck to her shoulder, and I wanted to mark me with my bite, erase anyone else from being able to kiss her. To hold her…this was all mine and mine alone. I realized what I was doing, and not a moment too soon. I leaped off her, throwing myself to the other side of the area. Bella looked confused. She looked at me and her face was worried now.

"Jake….Jacob, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, sounding so pitiful that I couldn't help the low whine that escaped as she walked toward me.

"N-nothing Bella. Let's go to Sam's." I said quickly. There wasn't much time before the bonfire and they were sure to wonder where we were. Bella frowned but didn't press the issue, seeming to understand that I didn't want to explain myself.

BPOV

I wasn't sure what happened, but his arm went around my waist possessively. I turned to look up at him, but he was staring at the house. Sam was standing on the porch. He pulled me closer as we grew nearer to Sam. Sam leaped down in front of me.

"Welcome to the pack Bella." He nodded to me.

"The rest of the pack is inside." Sam glanced at Jacob who nodded. Sam pulled me into a huge hug. I was suffocating for a moment, but grinned when he pulled away and winked at me.

"Good luck. You'll need it to deal with the idiots…" He muttered as he shook his head. Jacob led me inside the small house. I noticed Emily and Embry were still here, but now there was Quil and Jared and a boy I didn't know.

"Hey guys." I said with grin.

"Welcome to the pack Bella!" Embry stated, beaming at me.

"Yeah, welcome Bella." Quil repeated.

"Welcome Bella." Jared said. The other boy walked up.

"Hey Bella. I'm Paul." The boy turned to me and gave me a hug too.

"Paul." I said to myself and he grinned.

A girl stepped over with a shy expression. I smiled at her.

"Hi Bella…I'm Kim." She said softly. Jared put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"The most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He proclaimed. Kim flushed a deep red. I laughed and gave her a hug too. Emily walked over and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the pack…just ignore the guys. They are all nuts anyway." She whispered in my ear. The pack guys all stuck a tongue out at her or some form thereof. She rolled her eyes. I just grinned. I was going that a lot today. Jacob had been glowering at everyone in the corner.

"What's eating you Jake?" Embry asked. Jacob turned his glare to him and Embry held up his hands.

"Whoa, didn't mean anything man." Embry said quickly. I frowned.

"Jacob." I stated. He turned to me, his gaze softening. I fixed him with a raised eyebrow. He groaned and walked outside. I sighed.

"Well, at least someone can rein him in. He never listens to anyone around here unless Sam gives a direct order to him a billion times until he gets fed up of hearing it and does it to get us all off is back." Paul scoffed. I turned to him with a glare and he took a step back.

"Well he does!" He defended himself. I rolled my eyes and glanced around and saw the exact same tattoo on everyone there.

"Do you all get that tattoo, or does it just appear like magic?" I asked. Everyone glanced down at it and grinned.

"That's right; we have to do that yet." Embry grinned like….well, like a wolf. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Uh…do what?" I asked.

"Give you a tat to show you are in the pack!" Quil explained like it was a no brainer. I sighed but grinned.

"Alright, bring it on." I said fearlessly. The pack laughed. Paul disappeared and reappeared with a box of equipment. I looked at the needle unsurely. Sam slid into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were going to wait for that until the bonfire moved outside?" He asked. Embry looked at the ceiling.

"Were we? I can't seem to recall…" I started to laugh. The pack looked at me for a moment before joining in.

JPOV

I don't know what the hell came over me. These guys were my brothers, my pack. I should know there is nothing to fear of them and Bella, but yet….my wolf objected strongly. I shook my head it made no sense. I sat and glanced up at the full moon with a smile. How ironic…

I shook my head. I would wait for awhile before returning. I needed to cool my heard before heading back.

BPOV

The bonfire was down by the beach, and still no sign of Jacob. I didn't know what happened to him, but I guess I didn't have much time to worry about that. Paul was setting a chair outside near all the tattoo stuff and I gulped. I knew that it was a sign of being in the pack, but that needle was huge!

"Alright Bella." Sam called me over. I took a deep breath and walked over. He gestured at the chair and I sat down slowly. He pulled my sleeve back on my right arm, bearing my shoulder.

"Ready Bella?" He asked. I nodded and felt the needle move across my skin. There was a little pain at first, but it subsided into a calming hum. Sam was almost done in a manner of minutes, but I guess that comes from doing it so many times.

"With this sign…" Sam called out, causing all talk in the clearing to stop as all eyes flashed to me. I shifted under all their gazes.

"Bared for all on flesh and skin. I induce Isabella Marie Swan into the pack." He called out. The clearing broke out in cheers and I saw Jacob watching me with a grin. I smiled back, and he pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning against to waltz over. The pack was quiet as he drew closer.

He leaned down and kissed first the tattoo on my arm, and then my lips, pulling me up to him. The pack broke out in wolf whistles and I never felt more at home than I did at that moment.

(I want to hear your ideas on where to go from here. I have quite a few. If you have something you really want to see, include it in your review or PM me! I'll be waiting!)


	6. A Warm Night and A Fast Morning

(Whoo-Hoo! I am on a roll today, so I thought to send out yet another chapter! I hope I can keep this up, but I don't know…enjoy!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Full Moon by the Black Ghosts

**Chapter Two: A Warm Night, and a Fast Morning**

BPOV

I sighed as I fell on my bed at home. Jacob promised that he would be outside my window tonight, and I was tempted to call him inside. I flushed at the thought of him in my room. A quick glance around showed a spotless room. I just finished cleaning everything up just in case. I glanced at the time. Midnight…

A tap at the window to my room and I looked. Nothing…I frowned and stared at it. A moment later, another tap occurred. A little pebble was being thrown up at the window. I grinned and threw the window open. Jacob was grinning below me. He must have just gotten here, as he dropped me off only twenty minutes ago, and he had to drive back and drop the car off at home before coming here as a wolf. Charlie hadn't seen my tattoo yet, as I had covered it up.

"Can I come up?" Jacob asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Just a minute." I ran over to the door, putting my ear against it. Charlie was snoring alright. I locked the door and turned around. Jacob was standing in the middle of my room.  
"I didn't want to wait a minute." He declared. I grinned.

"Well, I have to get some sleep you know." I said slowly. Jacob was stepping toward me. I took a step back without even realizing it. Soon I against the wall near my bed. Jacob put an arm on either side of my head and leaned closer. I gulped as he leaned toward me, kissing my shoulder with the tattoo slightly. He pulled the fabric back and kissed my skin before moving to my neck.

"J-Jacob." I stammered as he kissed his way up my neck. I pushed against his chest and he took a step back. I say a flash of hurt and he looked like a beaten puppy. I sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward my bed. He grinned and followed me, sliding into the bed next to me.

I curled up next to him, but yet far away. He pulled me back, wrapping his warm arms around my waist and placing his chin on my head. I sighed in contentment.

JPOV

Someone in high places is happy with me today. I looked at the girl asleep in my arms and sighed, pulling her closer still. She mumbled something and I was suddenly very alert, straining to her what she said next.

"Jacob…"She whispered, rolling over. "My Jacob…" She nuzzled my chest and I was grinning my 10000 volt smile. She was dreaming about me! I don't think I could love this girl…no woman in my arms any more than I do right now. I sucked in a breath as she traced my muscled chest in her sleep.

My inner wolf was content for once, but as she continued to tease me in her sleep, it grew restless. I wanted her so bad it hurt. I gently let my breath out. Bella didn't make a sound, only moved closer to me and sighed. I grinned again, closing my eyes to join her in sleep.

BPOV

I awoke, feeling quite warm. I blinked my eyes open and saw Jacob's chest. I froze for a moment before remembering what happened yesterday. I then grinned and managed to squeeze under Jacob's arms. I sat up and stretched before pulling my shirt back to look at my tattoo. I hadn't really gotten to see it, and I walked into the bathroom to see it.

It looked exactly like everyone else's in the pack. It was laced with very interesting curves and twists, that I didn't know how in the world Sam finished it so quickly. I heard Charlie down the hall and quickly opened the door. His hand was inches from my bedroom door.

"Oh, there you are Bella. What's for breakfast?" He asked, walking toward me. I shrugged.

"Bacon and eggs I guess." I headed downstairs to cook.

JPOV

I awoke to the sound of bacon frying and its warm aroma entered my nose. I sniffed and grinned. Wait…Dad doesn't cook so why would he…

My eyes shot open and I looked around the room. This wasn't my room…it was Bella's. I grinned and leaped out of bed. I glanced outside and saw that the cruiser was gone. Why would she be cooking then?

I headed down the stairs and saw her in the kitchen, hips weaving back and forth as she walked from the stove to the table. There was a mountain of bacon and pancakes on the table, two plates at the end. A pair of glasses contained orange juice.

I weaved my way into the kitchen, creeping up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped slightly before relaxing completely in my arms.

"Morning Jacob." She said.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you…?" I whispered. She grinned.

"Only about a billion times since yesterday." She answered. I kissed her cheek before sitting at the table. She laughed and shoved the plates my way. She grabs two strips of bacon and three pancakes for herself before sitting next to me. It was silent as we ate, me finishing up the thirty or so other bacon strips and the fifty pancakes. I have to say, I was actually kinda full when I finished. Bella only sighed.

"I knew I was going to need that extra batter." She muttered to herself as she tossed the dishes in the sink.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked. I thought for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin.

"How would you like to try riding a wolf?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. I frowned, pulling my secret weapon.

"You don't want to?" I asked, making me seem as pitiful as possible. That seemed to do the trick because she sighed.

"No, I just don't know if that is a wise idea if the police are all hunting you guys."

"Well, if a human is riding my back, I think they would be smart enough to not shoot." I countered. Bella sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She muttered, following me outside. I told her wait and headed back into the woods to phase. I tied the shorts around my leg let the wave of heat take over. She grinned when I stepped into view.

BPOV

God, I would never tire of looking at him, human or wolf. His russet fur had a shine to it and I swear he could grin. He was HUGE! At least as tall as a small horse…no wonder why people thought they were bears. He threw his head in the air, making movements for me to hurry up, and I sighed and stepped toward him. He lay on the ground.

"Are you sure about this Jacob? I don't want to hurt you or anything…" I trailed off as he rolled his eyes. I carefully climbed on, gripping his body with my legs and arms. He started off at a trot, soon growing into a full-blown run.

JPOV

She was built to ride me. I swear. Her legs gripped me in the right place, and tightened as her choke hold around my neck loosened. Her legs moved as mine did, gracefully switching back and forth like she was swimming. Embry was phased, but he had phased back when I entered. For once, I was alone with Bella in the middle of the woods.

I felt my speed increase and we were flying through the forest, weaving through the trees even at this fast pace. They were as if in slow motion. Now, Bella was relaxed, only gripping me with her knees as she let her face feel the wind. I heard her hair whipping past her face as I changed direction. She eeped as I made a sharp turn and pulled my fur as she clung closer to me.

I shuddered as her face burrowed into my neck. As a wolf, my instincts were more forth-coming. I had to slow slightly as we neared her house again.

BPOV

We slowed down after making a large loop…and I mean large. At the speed we were traveling, I bet we could have gone to Alaska and back before Charlie even finished his lunch. We halted in my backyard again and Jacob let me slid off. I watched as he walked back toward a tree. He came out moments later, human yet not. His eyes were wild and amber in color, and he pulled me to him.

I didn't complain as he kissed down my neck. He nosed my head and I leaned to the side, letting him have access to my neck.

JPOV

I don't know what came over me. Bella didn't make it any easier to try to resist the urge to bite her. She threw her neck to the side when I nosed her and I buried my face there, kissing her urgently.

BPOV

I felt Jacob as he growled, moving up my neck. I didn't know why, but I felt it would be bad to pull away right now, not that I really wanted too. His grip was tight and I was betting that he was still a wolf on the inside right now. He was gentle with his kisses.

He pulled my shirt down, baring my shoulder. I felt his hot breath on my shoulder as he kissed it gently before biting down. I gasped in shock, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. It was a pleasant feeling, his teeth in my body. When he pulled away, he licked what blood there was. I felt his body stiffen mid-lick and he pulled away

"Damn…" He whispered, moving away from me and standing on the edge of the little clearing behind my home. I frowned and followed him over. He was clearly scared of what he had done. He was running his hands through his hair, refusing to look at me.

"Jacob…." I said softly.

"I'm sorry Bells, really I am! I didn't mean to…I don't know what that was and it has never hap—" He stopped talking when I kissed him lips, seeming surprised for a moment. He relaxed into it, pulling me closer and taking my mouth captive.

He pulled away after a moment, confusion written all over his face. I laughed and tapped his nose with my finger.

"Love you doofus." I stated. He grinned and pulled me close again, pulling my shirt down so he could see the wound. He sniffed it and licked it a few more times. He sniffed it once more and nodded to himself.

"It smells like me…" He stated, setting his head on mine. I sighed and relaxed…until Charlie pulled up.

"Jacob, when did you get here?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"We don't have the car, do we?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Embry gave me a ride, right? 'Cause the Rabbit is in the shop getting a new fuel tank." Jacob spouted. I grinned.

"Yes, and Embry is going to pick you up in the Rabbit when it is fixed, isn't he?" I asked. Jacob nodded and Charlie walked over.

"Where's the car?" He asked.

"In the shop…it needed a new fuel tank." Jacob supplied.

"Embry dropped him off and is going to pick him up in the Rabbit when it is done." I continued. Charlie sighed.

"Well, I'll be inside before I head back out. Couple of walkers swore they saw a girl riding a gigantic wolf and I want to talk to them…see if they could have seen anything else or they need a physiatrist." He muttered as an afterthought. I grinned at Jacob and we burst out laughing. Charlie glanced at us and sighed.

"Kids these days."

(And now I have to go to a class, but I will return and have a chapter fast as I can! Review please!)


	7. Seattle Trouble

(And another is here! Hope you like it!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Lithium by Evanesence

**Chapter Seven: Seattle Trouble**

BPOV

Embry came to pick Jacob up, though how Jacob found time to sneak a call I didn't know. Charlie watched us like a hawk, probably trying to figure out why Jacob and I were spending so much time together. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him.

Charlie's jaw dropped when Embry came up the walk. I stifled a laugh at the look on his face. Jacob grinned and leaned down to kiss me good-bye. I flushed as he drove off and Charlie looked at me.

"So, you and Jake, huh?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, expecting a reply.

"Remind me to congratulate him, would you?" He muttered as he walked back inside. I rolled my eyes and he just laughed.

"Was that really Embry Call?" he asked. I nodded and Charlie let out a low whistle.

"Whatever they feed them down there….Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul…Sam and Jared I think too are all huge." He stated. I held back a laugh. If only Charlie knew the real problem. And Quil had just joined the pack after Jacob I heard, so for Charlie to have noticed, he must have been paying real close attention. I nodded.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." I stated, trudging up the stairs. He nodded from the couch and was lost in the baseball game in seconds. I sighed and fell on my bed.

Jacob was running patrol tonight, so I was alone. And I had the day off school tomorrow…I hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble with seeing Jacob.

JPOV

"What is it Sam?" I asked as I walked into his house. He howled for a meeting a few moments ago.

"Trouble in Seattle Jacob." Jared announced. We had everyone.

"Leech trouble?" I narrowed my eyes as Embry nodded, serious for once.

"Murders up and down the coast. Police are putting it down as a serial killer, but…there are occurring at to fast a rate. The bodies are bloodless, and then set of fire. They find no evidence…but there is worse Jacob." Embry turned to Sam.

"They have a lot of missing reports. Paul and Quil went to check it out, talking to people close to those that are missing. A few think they saw their relatives in the city, walking around at night and disappearing before they could get to close. With the murder numbers and all the teens disappearing…we think it's an outbreak of Vampires." Sam turned to Paul who nodded.

"The entire town stinks of leech in some places, including all the murder sites. And…the homes and places were each disappearance is also stinks of leech." Paul clenched a fist. I growled.

"What do you think they are doing over there Sam?" I growled.

"I think it may have a connection to that red-headed leech we have been finding all over the place near here." Quil said suddenly. We all turned to him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well…her scent is different from other leeches I've smelled. It's older and in the city it matched her scent perfectly. However, it was only at each disappearance site, so maybe she is the cause?" Quil questioned. The room grew quiet.

"Jacob and Embry, begin patrol. Quil and Paul will take over at daybreak. Jared and I will switch off after that. Keep patrols switching." Sam finally stated and we nodded. A sudden thought flew through my head and I froze. What if…the reason…

"What is it Jake?" Quil asked and eye flew to me. I bit my lip.

"Well…what if the reason we are all changing is because of the Vampire outbreak in Seattle. I know that it was the Cullens before, but if it's them now…I wonder who else will join us…" I trailed off and Sam nodded.

"True…but you changed before this all started. Paul was the last to phase before the Cullens moved, and then you phased, and then the Seattle murders began and then Quil changed. It doesn't make sense Jacob…but you're right. Seth…seems close to phasing…but so does…Leah." Sam stated and the room was dead silent.

"L-Leah?" Embry stammered. Sam nodded.

"She shows all the signs of phasing, but…we haven't ever had a girl werewolf in our histories. It would be new to us." Sam stated and we nodded, before Embry and I phased and went to do rounds.

BPOV

I awoke the next morning, yawing. It was a teacher work day this Monday, so no school. I walked down the stairs and saw that Charlie had already left.

The door opened and Jacob walked in, looking exhausted. I frowned as he pulled me to him and kissed me gently, first the lips, then the neck, and finally the bite mark on my arm.

"Jacob, go sleep." I gave him a 'no arguing' look, but he ignored me.

"I want to spend the day with you though." He pulled the puppy eyes and I sighed.

"Fine, then we can both go take a nap." I pulled him toward my room. He sighed, but I think he was too tired to argue. He simply pulled me to his chest and sighed.

"We have…new wolves." He finally said. I turned to face him.

"Who?" I asked.

"Seth…and Leah."

"Leah? But she's a girl?" I saw a smile flit across his face.

"That's why we are worried. We haven't ever had a girl phase before in our histories. We plan on looking at the other tribes, but…" He shrugged. I sighed.

"How is Sam taking it?" I asked and Jacob closed his eyes.

"He feels really bad after what happened with Emily, but…still…he can't do much about it. Seth is being really cool about the whole thing, but Leah…Leah wants out." Jacob murmured. I buried my face in his chest.

"I can't imagine what that would feel like. To have you imprint on someone else." I choked out, my mouth suddenly dry and my eyes blurry at the thought. Jacob leaned down and held my gaze with such intensity that I was shocked into silence.

"Bella, I imprinted with you. You. I could never have imprinted with someone else." He stated, and pulled me closer. I was content to relax in his warmth, forgetting all the troubles in the world.

JPOV

I awoke and swore, sitting up quickly. Bella was asleep next to me and I glanced at a clock. Damn…I must have been tired. It was already about six at night. We spent the entire day asleep. I shook Bella awake gently. She sat up and yawned cutely, rubbing an eye with her fist. She looked up at me with unseeing eyes as she was still half-asleep.

I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her fully awake. I knew when she was aware of what was going on when she kissed me back. I sighed, but pulled away. She was a little red, as if she just realized what she had done, and bit her lip as she glanced at the time.

"Charlie will be home in about ten minutes…" She mumbled and I stood.

"Sam is calling me for a patrol. I'll be back at around one. Love you Bells." I stated, kissing her forehead. She waved as I leaped out her window, and stripped inside the cover of the trees.

BPOV

I watched Jacob leave and sighed. I had school tomorrow. Urggg…the last thing I wanted to do right now…plus Jacob wasn't at my school, though I worried about the whole imprint thing. Emily had explained that the imprint would make it hard to be away from each other. Sam hadn't wanted to leave her side for the first few days, though she said Jacob was really good at hiding the true extent of it when he wants to.

I hoped that the school day went by quickly. I heard the door downstairs open and close with a bang.

"Bella, I'm home!" Charlie called, like normal. I sighed and went downstairs to prepare dinner. Charlie was reading over some police reports at the table.

"What are those for Dad?" I asked.

"Murders and disappearances in Seattle. Its rate is increasing. We are finding at least three or four bodies a day and more are disappearing as we look for the murderer. We think it may be gang activity since its rate is really high, but…they are all killed in such a way that it worries us all. They are sending information all over the state, calling all the police to help look for patterns and such." Charlie looked really worried and I gnawed on my lip.

"How are the bodies like when they are found?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Let's see…most are drained of blood, and then burned to a crisp. We found only one body that wasn't burned, but it was drained of blood and covered in gasoline. We think that they were almost caught and fled the scene before being able to burn the body. Also…there is nothing. No fingerprints, no hair, no skin flaking, no nothing…." Charlie trailed off as I nodded to myself. That was enough for me, and I decided to concentrate on dinner.

JPOV

I leaped back in her window, Bella's scent calming my nerves. I was getting much better at controlling myself around her. Her heartbeat steadily and I felt my own beating at the same rate. It was very calming.

I sighed, lying down next to her. I felt her body stiffen before she muttered something about 'stupid bloodsuckers' and 'my Jacob' before rolling into my chest. I grinned. She hadn't said Cullen or vampire…she said bloodsucker.

BPOV

The next morning I darted out of bed and glanced at the clock. It was already seven forty-five.

"Damn it!" I shouted, racing toward the shower. School started in a half-hour! I finished quickly and ran back to my room, kicking Jacob out the window.

"I'll pick you up for school in a few minutes." He whispered, kissing my head and disappearing. I sighed and dressed quickly. I raced downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, kissed Charlie on the cheek, waved good-bye, and waited for Jacob on the front lawn. Sure enough, he pulled up a moment later in his small car. I grinned and we sped off toward my school.

BPOV

Mike, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and Angela all watched as Jacob walked in next to me. Angela was grinning at us, and Jacob huffed.

"The one with the glasses looks happy to see us." He commented.

"That's Angela. She dropped me off the day we imprinted, and she won't ask questions unlike everyone else." I answered. He pulled me to a stop, planting one on my face. Somehow, I felt like he was just telling Mike, Ben, and Eric to back off. He pulled back and kissed my forehead before walking off with a grin on his face.

I sighed as he left. I felt a pang when he walked out of view, but I turned to face the group.

"Who was that Bella?" Jessica asked, still seeming shocked. I looked at Angela.

"That was Jacob Black from the Reservation." Angela answered for me. I grinned at her and she grinned.

"I am so happy that it worked out Bella! You seemed rather worried when I dropped you off and you didn't call the past few days, so I was a little worried." Angela commented.

"Are you two, like, together?" Mike asked. I sighed.

"Well, based on the fact that he just kissed me, yeah." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Just checking!" He defended himself. I saw his eyes widen and he pointed at my shirt sleeve.

"What is that?" He asked, and I glanced down. The bottom edge of my tattoo was showing. I sighed and slid my sleeve up. Angela grinned, as she had seen the symbol. Jessica nodded.

"Cool tat Bella." She commented. Eric however knew where it was from.

"Whoa Bella, that is the weird tattoo that cult from the reservation all wear, isn't it?" He asked. I huffed.

"They aren't a cult or a gang Eric. It's complicated…" I trialed off as they nodded, making a clear 'whatever' expressions. Angela tugged my sleeve down and pulled me toward class.

BPOV

Jacob was outside, waiting for me after school. I grinned and he spun me in a circle in front of my friends, kissing my lips gently.

"How was school?" He asked. I frowned.

"Boring. How was patrolling?" I whispered. He copied my frown.

"Boring." He stated, and we burst out laughing. Angela and Jessica waved while Ben, Eric, and Mike looked crestfallen. I pulled a hand across my forehead in the car. I was feeling rather warm. Jacob noticed and frowned. He put a hand to my forehead.

"You're warm for a human Bella. You feel OK?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go to bed. You go head out on patrol." I kissed his cheek as I got out.

"I'll be back soon. Stay in bed." Jacob ordered. I sighed and nodded, watching him drive off.

As I walked inside, Charlie looked up. He frowned.

"You don't look so hot Bella." He stated. I nodded.

"Jacob said so too. I'm heading to bed. Night Dad." I kissed him on the cheek too, heading up to bed. I fell on the covers and felt extremely hot. I couldn't think. I felt angry as I fell asleep. My dreams were haunting, full of fields and forests. Endless running…


	8. Two Wolves

(And another, once again, is here! Hope you like it!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Pressure by Paramore

**Chapter Eight: Two Wolves**

Edward' Point Of View (EPOV)

I sighed and glanced out the window. We were now in Romania, in one of our many homes around the world. I wanted to go back and see my Bella, but that wasn't possible right now. I wanted to, but I didn't want to at the same time. Alice froze and dropped a plate she was putting into a cabinet. Everyone was at her side in seconds.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked, stroking her hair. Alice looked at me.

"Bella disappeared. I could get glimpses of her when I tried, but it was white most of the time. Something has changed and now she is gone…not dead, but I cannot see her…" Alice trailed off.

"You don't think the werewolves are back, do you?" Rosalie asked, voicing what we were all thinking. I nodded.

"That is likely. The Blacks were very suspicious of me when I met them bringing Bella to that dance." I trailed off and nodded.

"We must go back and see what is going on."

JPOV

I leaped up the tree and jumped into Bella's room. She was kind enough to leave the window open for me and I shut it softly behind me. I checked to make sure Charlie was sound asleep and the door locked before crawling into bed with Bella. She was rolling around in her sleep, and sweat rolled down her face. I quickly pulled the covers off her, and she calmed down after that. I put a hand to her head. Warm for a human…almost warm for me. I frowned.

My body temperature was 108.9 degrees. She is usually cool to me. For her to be warm, she would need to have a body temperature of at least 105, but that would kill a human. I must be mistaken. I frowned and unlocked the door, creeping down the hall to the cabinet. I found a thermometer and passed Charlie's door. I realized too late the snoring had stopped.

"What are you doing here Jake?" He asked. I put a finger to my lips and peeked into Bella's room.

"Bella has a fever and I wanted to check the temperature. Give me a minute." I whispered. I waited and checked the thermometer and paled. 108.9…but that's impossible.

I turned on the lights, waking Bella up. She rolled over and groaned. I saw the signs as she furrowed up her face and moaned before starting to shake, and turned to Charlie.

"Call Sam Uley and tell him Jacob Black says to get to Bella's house stat. I don't care what time it is or what he doing with Emily. Say Bella is 108.9." I told Charlie. He didn't ask, seeing the look on my face. He called the number.

Charlie's Point Of View (CPOV)

I don't get what the hell is going on, but Jacob looked like he had seen a ghost. And what did 108.9 mean anyway?

"Hello?" A sleepy male's voice answered.

"Sam Uley?"

"Yes, who is calling?"

"This is Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Jacob told me to call." I said.

"What? Did something happen to Bella?" Sam asked, sounding wide awake now.

"He said she is 108.9 whatever that means. He looks like he…hello? Hello?" I sighed and pressed the off button. I glanced at the door and sighed. About a minute later, a howling outside my window caught my attention and I went to the front door as Jacob came down the stairs.

Sam and Embry walked in, flanked by Paul, Jared, and Quil. A boy walked in…Seth I think it was. They walked right by me to Jacob.

"108.9? Really? But she isn't a native?" Sam was calling. Jacob looked worried.

"I know Sam, but she is showing all the signs and I didn't know what to do…" Jake clenched a fist. Sam patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Jake. The pack will take care of its own." He mumbled. A crash occurred upstairs and the boys froze before racing up the stairs. Paul stayed and blocked the stairwell.

"Move it Paul." I ordered, using my best police chief voice.

"You don't want to see this yet Sir. Better to wait until she finishes or else you are in danger sir. Young ones are very unstable." Paul replied, trying to be polite, I could tell it wasn't his normal attitude.

"Young what?" I asked, confused.

"I better not say a word. Jacob and Sam will explain after Bella is safe."

JPOV

"Damn it, what is going on Sam!" I yelled. Bella was on the bed, complaining of a headache. I growled.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked him. Sam sighed.

"Make her mad." He said. I froze.

"What?"

"Make her mad enough to transform."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked. Sam shrugged. I growled and began pacing.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Bella asked. I whined and sat beside her, pulling her to my lap, nosing her neck. Bella looked shocked.

"Jacob, are you alright?" She asked. I barked a laugh.

"ME? You're worried about ME?" I asked loudly. Bella huffed.

"Well, I was just trying to help." She snarled. I grinned and looked at Sam who was hiding a laugh as he thought about what I was about to do.

"Bella quit worrying about me and look at yourself? You're a mess!" I yelled at her. She growled.

"What was that Jacob Black?" She snapped. I bit back the groan and the reaction to pull her back in my arms. I felt the wolf in me agree for once, that ignoring this was best. I let my instincts take me where they may.

"Bella, outside." I growled. She shook.

"This is my house and I'll be damned, imprint or no imprint, if I let you kick me out!" She snarled. I looked at Sam, who nodded. I took a deep breath and shoved her. She looked at me with a look of shock before shoving me back. I stumbled a little. I wasn't expecting that for strength. I stiffened and shoved her toward the window. She was shacking now.

"JACOB!" She growled and shoved me again. I was prepared and she couldn't make me budge an inch. I simply leaped out the window and taunted her from below. She leaped out and slid down the tree without a problem. She was close, but she needed to be set over the edge…but how.

"JACOB BLACK, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Bella yelled at me. I sighed and looked at the guys for help. Embry and Quil were laughing on the grass. Seth and Jared were sitting, amused, on the porch. Paul must be in with Charlie. Sam leaped out after me and watched from the wall. I thought and grinned.

"Bella, I bet you couldn't hit me if you tired." I snapped. Bella stared at me and shook, growling. There was a ripping sound and a wolf stood in her place, growling at me.

BPOV

Who did Jacob think he was! He was acting like a jerk! My blood was boiling to the point where it hurt like hell, but he made me so mad! I felt hot all over and a sharp pain and I was suddenly different.

_"Bella, know what you are at heart. Ask your mother about her family and you shall see. You will only remember this when the pack puts into question the reason behind your transformation. You are special Isabella Marie Swan, and never forget it!" _A gray wolf overlapped my head for a moment before I shook her head. I felt a headache and couldn't remember where I was…

Everything was sharp and defined. The trees were dark green, and I couldn't see any reds or blues well, they were les defined as the greens and yellows. I blinked in shock and looked at my…paws. Oh dear…it all made sense now…why he got me so mad…the fevers…the pain…I felt dizzy and the last thing I remember was Jacob staring at me like he was imprinting all over again.

JPOV

Bella was beautiful. Most wolves here were Black, White, Red, or some combo there of. Bella was white with silver hairs that seemed to be in even number with the white. Her fur seemed to ripple like water as she moved to look at herself. She glanced around before looking at her feet…paws. She stood shock still for a moment before she swayed and nearly fell. I leaped over to her side.

"Sam!" I called. He leaped over, and Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jared gathered around. Paul lumbered around the house. Charlie must have stayed because we didn't see him come out.

"Whoa…" Paul whistled low and long at Bella as he caught a glimpse of her.

"But why Sam? She has no native blood." Seth asked. Sam shrugged. I frowned.

"I never heard of something like this happening. We will have to look this one up." He muttered. I nodded and Bella stirred. She leapt to her feet. I growled at the fear and confusion on her face and phased on the spot.

_"What's going on? I can't be a wolf…I am dreaming I am dreaming I am dreaming…" _She was repeating it over and over in her head.

_"Bella, calm down." _ I thought.

_"What…how can I hear him…Jake?" _She thought. I nodded to her.

_ "Think about being human and you will phase back. Remember what it felt like to have two legs?" _I knew she was thinking and phased back before she did so I could block their view of her body. Seth, Jared, Quil, and Paul had the decency to turn around. I whapped Embry on the head before he would listen, but he turned around. And, not a moment to soon, she phased back. Sam tossed a pair of blankets our way before turning back around.

"Well, we have another girl now…Leah will be thrilled." Paul muttered. Bella didn't make a sound, only wrapped herself in the blanket.

BPOV

I didn't know what to say or think or do…I was a werewolf…a werewolf…I tasted the word in my head. It was so odd to think of. Jacob was standing next to me.

"Sorry Bella, this is my entire fault." He said softly. I didn't know what else to do, so I stepped forward the kissed him.

"It's ok…I don't think I mind actually…Charlie!" I suddenly remembered the other man in the house.

"Shhhh…we can worry about him later. Sam and I will explain. Let me take you inside." He whispered. I was only too happy when he slipped on a pair of shorts Sam tossed him from the car out front and lifted me bridal style. I snuggled into his chest and let sleep take me…

JPOV

She was out before we made it to the door. Charlie was pacing the floor, not able to see where we had been from the house. I walked in and he started toward me when Sam stepped in and growled.

"Let her sleep. Tonight was scary for her." Sam ordered. I kept walking and Charlie, exasperated, sunk onto the couch. I moved toward Bella's room, remembered the broken window, and turned to Charlie's room. I set her on the bed, closing the door and flicking the upstairs hallway light off.

I leaped down the stairs, heading for Charlie. I don't know why, but I was aggravated.

"Do not wake her or you will answer to me." I snapped at him, sitting on the floor. He looked shocked.

"Jacob, temper. I don't want you phasing in here." Sam snapped. I growled at him.

"I don't care Sam…" I snarled. Sam glared at me and I realized my mistake. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry Sam…I'm just worried about her…"

"I know…" He looked tired too "I am worried about her as well. Just watch the temper right now, alright?" He asked. I nodded and he turned to face Charlie.

"Your daughter is now a werewolf." He said bluntly. I think he was overtired or he would have never said it that way. Charlie was staring at us like we were nuts. Sam sighed and told Charlie all the old stories, everything.

Charlie made not one comment the whole time, waiting until Sam was done. Sam got to the Cullens and Charlie sighed.

"That I can imagine." He shuddered and I agreed with him.

"So, the giant wolves in the woods…that's all you?" He asked. We nodded.

"And the hikers that saw a girl riding a giant wolf…Bella and you, right?" He asked me. I nodded and Sam hid a cocky grin.

"So…that explains a lot actually…I suspected the reservation had a secret but I never guessed Bella would…" He trailed off at the look on our faces.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, besides you and Bella, no one ever takes the news well…your family, honestly…" Sam muttered, making me laugh.

"So, you and Bella, huh?" He asked. I nodded.

"She is the center of my universe…more than you know…" I sighed and moved to the chair, pulling the foot stool out.

"If you don't mind, I am going to sleep." I mumbled, half asleep already.

Sam's Point Of View (SamPOV)

I didn't understand this anymore than the next person. I left Bella's house and Emily greeted me with a kiss that moved the Earth.

"What happened to Bella hon?" She asked.

"She's a werewolf…I don't know how or why, but she is." I mumbled under my breath. Emily was shocked.

"She has to come live here on the Reservation now or else there will be hell to pay when the Cullen's return. It may be a few decades, but they will return." Emily warned me. I sighed.

"I know, but we had to tell Charlie…and another weird thing occurred. She is a white wolf Em…we never had a white wolf in these parts before. She is different, that's for sure. Maybe it has something to do with why Cullen couldn't sense her mind…" I trailed off as Em kissed my neck.

"Sleep Sam…no one is awake and we can worry about it in the morning. We can call a meeting and let everyone throw ideas around." She mumbled as she nuzzled my chest. I sighed and pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her. She was out and I soon drifted out as well…

(There, more for you to read! Review Please!)


	9. Golden Eyes

(Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! P.S. NOTE: In this story, the scene with Jasper about how he met Alice was already told. In my opinion, I think Bella would have wanted to know, at least I would've wanted to hear how my best vampire friend met her lover.)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Disturbia by Rhianna

**Chapter Nine: Golden Eyes**

BPOV

I awoke in Charlie's room. Jacob was no where to be seen. I bolted awake as I remembered what happened yesterday. I was…a werewolf? I leaped out of bed to race to the bathroom. I checked my face and my hands…I wasn't any different than I was before. I felt the same. I checked every curve in the mirror before I was satisfied.

I yawned and checked the time. It was six in the morning and the sun had just risen. I walked down the stairs, carefully. I saw Jacob and my father asleep, Jake in the chair and Dad on the couch. I grinned at two of my favorite guys and headed to cook breakfast…egg omelets.

JPOV

I smelled eggs and yawned as I looked around. I was in Bella's living room. Charlie was still asleep on the couch so…

I leaped up and found Bella in the kitchen, looking like she did yesterday. I walked over and put my arms around her, making her jump.

"How are you feeling Bells?" I asked, pressing my lips to her neck.

"Fine thank you." She leaned against my head before extracting herself from my grip as Charlie made noise in the other room. I was sitting and eating my fifth omelet when he finally walked in. He stared at me and sighed.

"I was hoping it was all a dream." He muttered. Bella walked back into sight.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Charlie asked, sounding like he was worried out of his mind. Bella grinned.

"Never better Dad…eat up." She shoved a plate under his nose and he muttered something under his breath as he sat.

Bella set herself up with five and ate through them all quickly before turning to make more. Charlie watched in shock as Bella ate nine, and I beat her with eleven. I licked my fingers and looked at him.

"It takes tons on energy to change our body shape, so we eat a lot of food." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow, and the phone rang. Bella grabbed it.

"Hello?" She asked. She was quiet for a moment before nodding to the phone.

"Of course Sam, we will be there right away." Bella hung up.

"Sam is calling a pack meeting to talk about last night. Hurry up and let's go." She demanded. I glanced at Charlie.

"Why don't you drive down? You will want to be there with Billy and the guys. Bella and I can run down." I grinned at the look on his face.

"Run down? Do you…oh, wait werewolves…nevermind." He muttered, grabbing the keys. Bella gaped at me.

"Already? But…I only…I mean…" She stammered. I kissed her gently.

"Go find a dress with a built in dear…you'll need them…" I mumbled against her lips before leaving her in the kitchen.

BPOV

He waltzed outside. I growled under my breath. Sure, he made it seem easy with his only having to wear shorts. I grumbled under my breath and made my way upstairs. After digging, I found a strapless with a built in. I sighed as I realized I had no underwear…what about my period over here! Hello! I groaned and headed outside with a piece of chord.

He had one hanging around his ankle. He grinned as I walked out and headed into the woods. He started dropping his clothes. I flushed, but realized that I had better get used to it so I did the same. Leaving my clothes, and tying the dress around my leg, I leaned around the tree to look at Jacob. He turned to grin at me, but that grin fell. His eyes gained a golden tint before my eyes, and I watched as he took a step toward me. I quickly turned back around the tree.

I thought about being a wolf, running on four legs. A flash of heat and I was a wolf. I glanced around, and saw a russet wolf staring at me with gold eyes. I took a step back and he took a step forward. I took another and he mirrored.

I turned and ran for it. I discovered that I was faster, but he was stronger, using his strength so that every stride of his matched four of mine. He was soon tailing right behind me. I bolted toward the beach; running in what I hoped was the right direction. I leaped over Paul and Leah's heads, making them stare at me. Leah's mouth opened slightly. Jacob leaped and gained ground. I growled and raced into Em and Sam's house. Emily looked at me in shock and Sam looked as if he was about to yell when Jacob leaped in.

His presence caused everyone to come in. Jacob was snarling at Sam. Sam sighed, but didn't move. I hide behind him and Emily came to scratch my quivering ears. Jacob looked pained. His eyes were still gold, and he seemed as if in a trance. He moved as if to push past Sam, but Sam changed.

_"Jake, snap out of it" _He growled. Jacob was silent. His mind was blank of everything except _"Mine. Move."_

_"Jake…stop please…" _I whined. His head stared at me for a moment before he blinked rapidly and his eyes were his normal brown.

_"Bella…what…" _He seemed dazed for a moment, and nearly fell. Embry and Quil caught his side.

"There, there big guy. Hold on for a moment and clear your head." Quil muttered. Embry nodded agreement.

_"Bella, go phase back." _Sam ordered. I whisked around the phased, pulling the outfit on. I walked back in and Jacob was sitting against the wall, head in his hands. He glanced up as I walked in and his eyes turned gold again. I paced backward as he stood quickly, but the guys pulled: Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared all holding him back.

I tried to figure out what was wrong. I had an idea and covered the bite mark. He stopped fighting and nearly fell again. I uncovered it and his eyes flashed up to me again.

"Ah…got it….the mark is a sign to his inner wolf that you are his, so he comes out and wants you." Sam stated. I looked at Emily.

"Can I have some bandages?" I asked. She nodded and ran off. Jacob was still being restrained. He snarled and struggled, and I think that the guys were a little surprised that he managed a step or two forward with four werewolves now on him. I sighed and was happy when Emily came back and helped me wrap up my shoulder. Jacob looked dizzy and he shook his head. When he looked around, he was in shock. He glanced at the guys who released him. He bolted out the door right away and I stood there in shock.

"I'll…go get him…" I whispered and followed him out. Sam watched me leave and I swore he sighed and mumbled something about true werewolves.

I found Jacob sitting in the woods. He was in the same position I found him in the first time. His head was in his hands and he looked utterly heartbroken. I stopped when his eyes flashed up to mine.

"Go away." He turned away from me. I knew he was just scared he would hurt me. I ignored him and lightly touched his shoulder. He pulled away. I frowned and sat beside him. A few minutes passed.

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" He asked.

"Nope." I stated. He sighed. I touched his face and he stiffened.

"You aren't going to hurt me you idiot." I glared at him. He just looked away. After a moment, he spoke:

"I don't want to do that again. I…I couldn't control it Bells…I know what I was doing, but…I wanted…" His voice broke. I leaned against him. He froze, but slowly wrapped an arm around my waist. I scooted closer and I knew he wouldn't be able to help it. He pulled me in his lap and nuzzled the side of my neck. I sighed.

"Exactly my point Jake. We can't control your instincts, so we have to live with them. I don't want to lose you because you decide that you are too dangerous for me." I flinched at the thought and he tightened his grip.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella." He shook slightly. I nodded.

"I know, and you won't. Even if you don't trust yourself, I trust you. Remember last time this happened? You didn't hurt me then."

"I bit you!" He exclaimed. I put my hands on his face.

"Yes, but it didn't hurt at all. It felt quite nice actually." I said dryly while he stared at me like I was crazy.

"It didn't…but…there was blood and…" He trailed off when I glared at him.

"Jacob Black, don't even start." I snapped. He shoved me off and stood. He started to walk away.

"Jacob!" I called after him, trying to sound hurt. It must have worked because he froze.

"I…" He trailed off.

"Don't you love me?" I asked, knowing that would get a reaction. He stiffened and whirled around and stormed up to my face.

"Bella, don't ever think that! I imprinted on you and I love you as if I would di—" I cut him off by kissing his lips gently. He groaned and snatched at me, pulling me up to him. His arms slid down my waist and snaked around, pulling me closer yet. When I pulled away, his lips moved to my neck.

I reveled in the feeling for a moment before pulling him back by the hair. He growled and fought for a moment before sighing and letting me pull him back. He looked somewhat ashamed.

"Now, let's head back to the group so we can ALL talk about this as a big family, alright?" I asked. He huffed, but clasped my hand in his. I tugged and he followed me back.

JPOV

Damn that girl knew how to twist me around her finger. I can't believe that all happened. I…didn't know what occurred and…it worried me. I knew exactly what I was doing, but yet…I wanted her so damn bad. I had been ready to tear down Sam to get to her, damn the consequences.

I shook and Bella pulled me closer as we came into sight. I was embarrassed about what I had done, and avoided the gaze of my brothers. Embry walked over and poked me in the chest.

"Dude, lighten up. We'll figure it out." He reassured me. I sighed.

"You don't…know what it feels like…" I closed my eyes and Bella stepped closer. I buried my nose in her neck to avoid looking at anyone.

BPOV

I could tell everyone was really worried about Jacob. Even Leah was looking worried, her hand constantly pulling through her hair. Sam was sitting.

"Alright, we need to figure this out." Sam called, meaning the meeting was to begin. So, the current werewolves and their imprints sat. Jacob pulled me on his lap and kept his face buried in my hair. Emily sat near Sam, holding books on her lap.

"We need to go over the events of the past few days so we see the big picture. First, Jacob imprinted on Bella. Jacob started having the flashes of gold eyes, and bit Bella." Sam began repeating everything of the past week, including the event of now. Jacob's grip would tighten every so often and I simply adjusted my body so it was comfortable every time.

"So, Emily and I spent some time looking through old books. Em?" He asked. Emily brought up two books, both old and smelling of must and mold. He thanked her and opened one.

"So, we found a few chapters that might explain why Jacob is acting this way. The mention that there was a time of fear in our past. The Vampire rate was increasing at an abnormally fast rate and it was affecting the human population down in the south. The werewolf population grew in number, and a leader was created with abnormal strength. He led his pack to the south and destroyed most of the vampires in the south." Sam began. I gasped and everyone's eyes darted toward me. I flushed.

"Well…I was talking to Japer this one time, and he told me about the vampire war of the south…most likely what you are talking about." I stammered.

"Is that what it was?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised. I nodded.

"They would…herd humans I guess you could say. They would fight at night to expand their territory. Jasper, the blond haired vampire, fought for a trio of vampires, the ones who changed him. He didn't like fighting, as his job was to train new vampires and kill those whose human blood was wearing out his system.

"He eventually left the group, and traveled north where he met Alice. He would listen to news from his old comrades, but he discovered that most were killed by giant wolves. They were only glimpsed in passing, and most that came upon them were killed before they could escape. Jasper left at the right time, as his old leaders were all killed soon after he left.

"Then, the Volturi showed up." I shuddered as I thought of them. Edward had told me about them, as did Carlisle. Jacob pulled back to look at me.

"The Volturi?" He asked. I could tell the others were silently voicing the same question.

"I haven't met them, or I would be dead. They are…I guess you could call them the leaders of all Vampire-kind. They live in Italy. Aro, Canius, and Marcus are the three head vampires; thought Aro leads the other two.

"They have many followers, most with super-natural abilities, like Edward's mind-reading and Alice future-seeing. Uh…there was a Jane who can send you into a fit of pain the moment she looks at you.

"And then there is Alec who blocks all your senses. He can make you blind, deaf, unable to taste or feel or speak. You have nothing. Carlisle said that if someone who was meant to die gave themselves up…or pleased them in some way would have Alec used on them so they didn't feel death." I shivered again and Jacob pulled me closer.

"Continue what you know Bella." Sam ordered, fascinated by the insight into the lives, or unlived, of vampires.

"Well, their main rule is not to give away the secret. Killings are to be final and quiet. The war that raged in the south had gone to the point where the humans had begun to notice that something was off. However, after the sudden disappearances in the south, the Volturi showed up to investigate and kill off those that were not quiet in their killings.

"Jasper said that they could not find the wolves however. It was as if there was some sort of shield around them. None of their powers worked, and even their best trackers couldn't follow their scent. They disappeared. The Volturi knew that they posed more of threat to the vampires than the Children of the Moon in Europe.

"The Volturi decided that they needed to be exterminated, but the wolves fled north. They lost the trail in northern Canada, and could have escaped to hide in the Artic weather in Alaska and far north Canada. Their number however were what worried the vampires most of all.

"Jasper said there was at least forty or fifty of the wolves. They raged in color, but they would never glimpse the leader. A few humans traveled with them, but were hard to get to at all. Jasper said he even saw a few traveling north from here. He was in Forks at the time, about fifty years ago." I finished. The pack was in deep thought.

"Well, I am not sure what is going on. Why did Bella change?" Sam asked. I froze. The words tugged at my memory and I leaped to my feet.

"Did anything weird occur during any of your changes?" She asked quickly.

"Weird how?" Sam asked, suddenly very sharp. I bit my lip.

"There was this weird gray wolf speaking to me. The words are a little fuzzy though…" My head felt really weird and I put a hand to my forehead. Sam frowned.

"A great gray wolf…" He trailed off as Jacob frowned.

"You know, I think I remember something similar was happening…" Jacob seemed to feel the same sharp pain in his head as he winced and put a hand to his head.

"Damn it, why can't I…I…" I trailed off as I felt my vision slip and everything faded to black.

(Next chapter will be up in five minutes. I finished writing it already. Review please!)


	10. Alpha

(Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Burning Up by The Jonas Brothers (not sure if the title is right, but whatever. :D)

**Chapter Ten: Alpha**

BPOV

I felt my body float for a moment, a familiar heat taking over as I fell. I landed on four paws and looked around in wonder. I was surrounded by a huge grassy field and there was a beautiful lake to my right. I could see for miles across the tree-filled landscape. Everything seemed to glow with the same warm light.

I heard a faint howling in the distance and set off toward it without thinking about it. I began the race around the lake.

JPOV

I heard a howl in the distance and let the trees flash by me without a second thought. I bolted toward the sound and looked around as I ran. I was heading toward the other side of an enormous lake. I didn't know why I was here, but…

I froze as Bella's scent drifted toward me. I changed direction, following her scent. She seemed to be heading toward me.

"_Bella!"_ I called out. She sighed in relief in her mind.

"_Coming Jacob." _She called back, but I skidded to a stop when I saw a large gray

wolf sitting in the center of the clearing. I dropped into a crouch, but the wolf just looked amused.

_"Be calm child. I hold no quarrel with you or your mate. She is on her way as we speak." _The wolf sounded as amused as it looked. I stood straight and looked him up and down, as the voice indicated male.

_"Who…are you?" _ I asked slowly. He seemed rather familiar. The wolf growled a laugh and was about to answer when Bella launched into the clearing. Her silver-white body stiffed as I came into view. I glanced at the gray wolf before trotting over, sniffing her all over.

_"Am I dreaming?" _She asked me. I nuzzled her head and neck.

_"Only if I am dreaming." _I sighed and we turned our attention to the gray wolf.

_"My name has changed over the years. I have been called "The Protector" and "The Great One" and even "One Who Sees Spirits." However, my true name is Quёlia." _The wolf nodded to us both. I glanced at Bella and saw she was staring back at the wolf in awe.

_"Why have you called us here?" _I asked slowly. The wolf's face became grave.

_"It will be time soon again for the vampire's numbers to be nearly diminished. They have grown at such a fast pace that it must end or the world's balance will be lost. Seattle is an example of this, though the creator's reasons are different… I ask you to realize your destinies young ones, and even at such a young age…you must prepare to fight."_

_"What do you mean?"_ I asked, suddenly feeling as if I had heard this type of thing before.

_"You are the true Alpha Jacob Black. Take the position Sam has offered you time and time before. I have given you the gift of strength and speed unsurpassed by anyone. Few can keep up with you and even fewer will be able to run with you for miles. You will need this gift to lead the wolf tribes into battle, and convince the Alpha's of other packs to fight."_

_ "Whoa, hold on! I just phased like a week ago! This is moving way to fast! And what do you mean other tribes?"_ I gushed out my questions and Quёlia flicked his tail to silence me.

_"Be calm. You will not be alone in this. Your mate will be of service as well, the reason I changed her. Your bite reacted to the werewolf gene in her, causing her early change. She is your Alpha Female, and will lead alongside you." _

_ "WHAT! No way! I'm not a native or anything! How the hell am I supposed to—?" _

_ "Silence." _Quёlia spoke and Bella fell quiet. _"You are not from these lands, but as I told you before: Ask your mother. She will know the answer._" Bella growled.

_"What do you mean other packs?"_ I asked, remembering from before.

_"Other packs…you have not met the other packs?"_ The wolf asked, his eyes wide. He seemed distant for a moment before sighing.

_"No, you have not. There are six packs other than your own, some smaller and others larger. Most are in the north now, in Alaska or Canada. One however is still in the south, remaining in Georgia I believe."_ Quёlia stated. I growled.

_"How do we know you tell the truth?"_ I asked. The wolf blinked at me and growled.

_"You cannot ignore me Jacob Black. Your grandfather led the wolves before and it is now your turn. Accept what you must. Do you not remember my words? Beware what you cannot believe. You should beware the threat you do not believe and take your place."_ Quёlia growled. I froze as the weight of what he was saying whipped through me.

"_I…I don't know if I can."_ I finally stated, defeated. Quёlia looked at me and his gaze softened.

_"You are strong Jacob Black. Stronger than you believe, by far. You will be a great leader and with Isabella Swan's gift by your side, you will win." _Bella turned suddenly, shocked.

_"What gift!"_ She asked, stiffening. Quёlia laughed.

_"Have you not noticed Isabella Swan? The vampires' abilities do not work on you very well, and even the stronger ones will stop working. It will affect every single wolf on your side so long as you are phased and sharing the mind link."_ Quёlia stated and Bella looked shocked.

_"Is…is that what it is?"_ Bella asked and she looked at her feet. I frowned. She didn't tell me about this before. I knew there was something weird going on because Edward was always so…different around her, asking questions whenever she appeared to be thinking.

_"What are you talking about?"_ I asked, directing my question at Bella.

_"Edward couldn't hear my thoughts…and Alice said her vision of me got harder and harder to see. And…and Jasper even had trouble controlling my emotions."_ She sad finally. Quёlia nodded.

_"Exactly what I am saying child. I don't have much more time. I know this is all very sudden and very confusing. I will say this. Gather together all the packs. Try to keep from areas where the vampire population is bursting. I will come to you and Bella again when the packs are gathered. It will be very hard, but possible. Never doubt your instincts and let you lead yourself."_

"_But…what if I hurt Bella?"_ I asked, memories of what occurred before with Bella made me shudder slightly. Quёlia laughed.

_"Don't worry yourself. Your inner wolf knows her importance to you. He only wants her near, as you do. It is a protective instinct, and you will not harm her. I must leave you now. Take care young ones, as your journey is only beginning." _Quёlia finished, before howling at the sky. The sound blotted out all sound and I felt my vision fade yet again.

BPOV

"Bella? Bella, wake up!" I heard a voice shout, shaking me. I groaned and saw Paul and Embry come into view above me. Sam was pulling Jacob up to his feet.

"What…what happened?" I asked, glancing at Jacob.

"Did you…meet him?" Jacob asked carefully. I nodded.

"So it really happened then?" I asked.

"What, what happened?" Sam asked. "You guys just like, fell asleep or something. We couldn't wake you at all until just now."

"Bella…" Jacob called me over and I moved from the guys to stand by him. He pulled me into his arms and nosed my neck.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I know…we have to gather the packs…We begin soon." I trailed off as Jacob nodded.

"Everyone, inside. Now." Jacob used an Alpha tone, and everyone obeyed without question. Sam gave Jacob a look, which Jacob returned coolly. Sam's face became grave.

"It's really big, isn't it?" He asked. Jacob nodded.

JPOV

The pack gathered inside. I saw that all eyes were flashing back and forth from me to Sam. I gulped. How would the pack react when I took over?

"To begin with…we met Quёlia. The first wolf." I stated. The room went dead silent and Sam's eyes widened.

"You met The Protector?" He asked. I nodded.

"He is called Quёlia and tells us the vampire population is reaching drastic levels. All over the world, the human population is steadily declining as the vampire population increases. Seattle is a perfect example. Quёlia told us that we must gather the packs as we did many years ago." I sighed as the pack flashed looks at each other from across the room.

"What packs?" Embry finally asked, as the pack all looked at him to voice the question.

"The other six wolf packs." Bella answered. The group stared.

"We have…other packs?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Some are larger and others are smaller than ours, but there none the less. Think about it. How many vampires are throughout the world? The natives are all here still, and we have the abilities to stop the rise." I finished. Seth looked at me funny.

"But Jacob…why would they follow us?" Seth asked. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know Seth. Quёlia told us to gather the packs and meet here. He will appear to us again and tell us what we must do."

"Will the other Alpha's listen to us?" Leah voiced from the corner.

"They will listen to me." I stated, though unsure of the words. Bella squeezed my hand.

"You?" Quil raised an eyebrow. I glared at him and he shrank back.

"Do not doubt me. They will obey." I was surprised at the ferocity in my own voice, and could tell the others were a little worried. I took another deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Sorry…it's a lot for me to take in." I apologized.

"Jacob, are you accepting the position of Alpha now?" Sam asked. The room became very silent. I nodded.

"I don't really have much choice, now do I?" I smiled a fake smile and the room stayed quiet.

"I acknowledge Jacob Emphrium Black as the new Alpha of our pack." Sam said suddenly, bowing low. I clutched at Bella as I felt a wave of power envelope me. I knew…I knew I was gaining the power to control the pack. Power I already had, but now it was intensified. The rest of the pack followed suit, bowing low. Even Emily and Kim bowed before me.

"Don't….please…" I glanced at Sam who smiled.

"Do you want me to be Beta?" he asked me. I let relief show on my face and nodded.

"Thank you Sam." I nodded to him.

"Now, we must talk. We must keep others here to protect the townspeople. I will take a group of three more to travel with me. That leaves four to protect the village. Sam will be acting as Alpha in my leave. Who wants to come with?" I asked.

BPOV

I could tell Jacob didn't like giving orders, though he was a natural at it. I wondered who would volunteer to spend days looking for wolf packs.

"I'll go." Embry pushed himself away from the wall. He went to stand behind me and Jacob.

"I'll go too." Quil stated, and I grinned. Jacob's two best friends were coming.

"I want to go!" Seth voiced, but Leah hushed him.

"No way. You stay here with mom and dad. I'm not leaving Bella by herself with these idiots." Leah walked over to stand behind us. That left Paul, Jared, Seth, and Sam in the town.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn. Warn your families." Jacob nodded and walked outside, pulling me with him. As soon as we were out of the house, he let out a long breath.

"I don't know how Sam deals with the pressure." He muttered. I sighed.

"Practice…and I am sure Emily helps with the stress." I grinned and kissed his cheek. He nodded.

"Charlie should come to stay with Billy where he is protected. Let's go."

"Are you sure Jacob?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I have no idea what I am doing Bella. No clue at all."

(And I think I have another almost ready now, so let me quick finish and post that one too.)


	11. Leaving Home

(And another has arrived. Enjoy your reading!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Home by Riot

**Chapter Eleven: Leaving Home**

BPOV

"You're what?" Charlie asked, shocked. I sighed.

"Heading to find the other werewolf packs across North America so we stop the drastic increase in the Vampire population that is causing all the murders in Seattle as well as other major cities across the world." I stated dryly. Charlie paled.

"Then the serial killer…it's a vampire?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, actually a large group of vampires…and I bet you that the disappearances are all vampires by now." I stated. Charlie sighed.

"So, you are going across the face of the Earth to stop the vampires…what about school? Your future? Your whole life?" He asked, suddenly very angry. I blinked and burst out laughing, Jacob joining.

"What?" Charlie grunted.

"I tell you I'm chasing vampires and you're worried about school? Charlie, as long as we keep phasing we live forever. In other words, I am going to end up repeating High School so many times I will know every class forwards and backwards." I cocked an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"I should have known something supernatural was going on. These murders are too wide-spread and quick to be the work of one person, or even a gang." Charlie was staring at the paper detailing the murders in his hands. Jacob nodded.

"I'm going to go tell Billy. Be ready to leave right away tomorrow Bells." He kissed me gently before taking his leave, moving to fast for Charlie to keep up. He sighed.

"I'm too old for this…" He grumbled. I giggled.

"Well, I think I'm too young for this, so we're even." I grinned as he sighed.

"Honestly Bella…are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded.

"I don't really have a choice dad. If I don't, the balance will be out of whack and the world could die." I stated gravely. He nodded.

"I understand, but I don't like it. Well, go to bed Bella. You need your sleep for the task ahead of you." I sighed, but nodded and headed upstairs.

So much had changed so quickly, my head was still spinning. Jacob was a werewolf, and so was I, with the rest of the La Pushe "Cult". And, Jacob imprinted on me, making me his soul mate and him mine. Edward didn't hurt my heart anymore.

And now a war was coming. Jacob and I were put into a very high position in this war. I knew that others would die. As I fell asleep, I wondered which side the Cullens would be on in all this…

BPOV

I woke up when loud howls sounded. I shot out of bed and heard Charlie moving.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked. I began to head toward the window.

"Vampires." I stated, leaping out the window. "Stay inside and watch TV or something non-threatening. If anyone knocks on the door, pretend to be asleep." I ordered from below before heading toward the woods. I un-clothed and phased.

_"What's going on?" _I asked quickly.

_"Paul sounded the alarm. He smells a vampire, but it's not a human blood drinker…it could be the Cullens." _Jacob voiced, to not only me, but Leah, Seth, Jared, Sam, and Quil.

_"Where's Embry?" _ Jacob asked.

_"Here. I was near Paul. I phased back to see who it was better. It's the Cullens." _Embry said quickly. _"Paul is stalling them, but we have to hurry to here." _He flashed a location in his head. I was frozen.

_"I…I don't…why would they…" _I couldn't arrange the thoughts in my head.

_"You don't have to come if you don't want to._" Jacob said . I shook my head quickly.

_"No…they would just come here to look for me. Might as well get it over with." _I sped off in the direction of the ones who left me. I arrived, seeing that Paul was loping back in wolf form.

_"They will follow me here." _He stated. I nodded and took a place beside Jacob in front of the others. I had a sudden idea.

_"We should catch them off guard. Don't at all think about who I am and see what they do." _I half ordered. There were murmurs of agreement and Sam coughed a laugh.

_"This should be most interesting." _He stated. We waited a moment before I saw the forms of the Cullens come into view. They stepped in the clearing slowly, trying to show no threat. My eyes went over them and I felt a little sick.

These were the people that had abandoned me in this small town. They paused over Alice for a moment, taking in her form, unchanged. My breath caught on Edward and I was dizzy for a moment. Jacob nudged my side and I put my nose in his fur to clear my nose of that sickly sweet scent.

"I can't hear you…any of you…" A musical voice stated. I flattened my ears and droned out the conversation with the sound of Jacob's breathing.

JPOV

Bella was scared out of her mind. I felt her ears flatten at the sound of his voice, but his words surprised me. He couldn't hear us…at all? Sam looked shocked too.

_"He could always hear me before he left. And Paul and Jared too…what changed?" _Sam was wondering. I growled in triumph.

_"He can't hear us because of Bella. The vampires abilities will not be able to affect us well, if at all, as long as we share a mind link." _The wolf pack howled its cheers.

_"Alright Bella!"_

_ "Way to go Bells!" _

_ "Yes!" _the pack was in an uproar.

"We cannot communicate unless one of you phases back." Carlisle said slowly. Jacob glanced around.

_"Anyone against me doing it?" _I asked. No arguments. I sighed and phased back, pulling on the shorts around my ankle.

EPOV

What had happened? I could hear them before, but now…there was nothing at all. It was like Bella's, where if I tried there was some sort of shield around them. Bella…I guessed that since she wasn't in town when we stopped by about three hours ago she would be in La Pushe. Her house stank of Wolf and every one of them had been there at some point.

"What are you doing on our land?" Jacob asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where is Bella?" I asked. The pack was silent for a moment until I swore they were laughing at me. Jacob was trying not to burst out laughing.

"We aren't hiding her anywhere." He stated. I was very confused and flashed a look at Carlisle. He looked confused as well, letting it show on his face.

"Well, she wasn't at her home." I stated. The pack was in uproar. A white wolf sat on its hunches. It was growling at the ground.

"Well, there was no sign of her, though it reeked of wolf. You all have been there at some point." I called out again. The white wolf sank into a crouch. It growled menacingly at me. I was taken aback.

"What's her problem?" I asked, know the dog was a girl. Jacob was now laughing, and the pack was as well.

"Tell me I can explain!" He managed to get out between laughing fits. The white wolf glared at me before huffing and turning to Sam, the black wolf. Sam phased back.

"She says she wants to do it so she can see the look on his face." Sam chuckled, pulling the string off of another female wolf. He tossed it over toward the white wolf who caught it and went back behind a tree.

BPOV

I wanted to see his face. I laughed as Leah demanded a front seat in exchange for the dress. I realized that I wanted to show him what I had become myself. I was proud of it. I phased to human form and grinned, pulling on Leah's dress. It was short cut and forest green. It slung over one shoulder and I felt like a wild girl as I stepped out.

The clearing was silent as I stepped out from behind the trees. I skimmed down the Cullen family for reactions. Alice, bless her, was grinning at me. I bet we could still be friends. Esme seemed surprised, but hid it well. Carlisle was looking at Edward, not caring really himself. Emmett was sharing a look with Rosalie, who was on the verge of laughing. Jasper was holding Alice's hand, and looked impassive.

Edward was in shock. His jaw was slack and open a little as he stared. I heard the wolf pack laughing and grinned at them. Sam was bursting a gut.

"O my Gods Bella, did I ever say how much I love you?" Sam managed to get out as the pack was in uproar…yet again.

"Bella…what happened to you? You don't have any native blood…You should come back to the house with us. We can look for a cure, a fix for it Bella." Edward was spouting off nonsense. I gave him a 'what are you going on about' look.

"Bella, we can find a cure for whatever happened to you! Come back with me." He stepped forward to grab my hand, but I leaped backward until I was behind the snarling pack of werewolves. I snarled.

"Why the hell would I want to go back with you. I thought you didn't want me, remember?" I snapped.

"I lied Bella; I wanted to let you lead a normal life without the supernatural. But, Alice saw your future disappear so we knew the werewolves had gotten to you. I came back love, ready to continue our future together." Edward spouted off, flashing the smile that normally made me go weak in the knees. Now, it just made me sick.

"Are you kidding? What are you, stupid?" I snarled. Now, I was pissed off. He left me to suffer, and he was lying! He looked shocked.

"But Bella, I only did it for your protection." He started. I shook my head.

"So you leave in the middle of the woods where I nearly died! Are you fucking kidding me! What sort of reason is that damn it! I waited for you for NINE FRICKEN MONTHS!" I shouted. He looked hurt.

"But I am back now Bella. Isn't that all that matters?" He asked. I growled. The nerve.

"How the hell am I supposed to forget all that? I can't just forget the pain of waiting! No matter what you did, it doesn't change the fact that you left! You can't waltz back in and make it all better! I'm through with you so go play with some other person!" I shouted, turning away from him.

"Bella, this is not the time for a childish spat. Victoria has been near here and we caught her scent in Seattle. I don't know what for, but that is too close. You should come with us so we can protect you." Edward spouted off. I turned to glare at him.

"WHAT! A CHILDISH SPAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL THIS!" I snarled, stepping forward. I felt Sam grab one of my arms and Jacob grab the other.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I felt my body shacking. Jacob grabbed my face in his hand and pulled me to look at him.

"Bella." He stated. I felt a rush of power from him and nodded glumly.

"Sorry." I spat at Edward before sitting on the ground, cross-legged, with the rest of the pack. Leah nosed my arm and I laughed.

"Ok, I admit, it was pretty funny."

"So, now that that is cleared up, you should leave the lands." Jacob growled. Edward looked as if he was about to protest when Carlisle stepped forward.

"We will leave." He glared at Edward, who turned on foot and left in a flash. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice followed. I took a deep breath. I turned to Jacob.

"Do you think we should have told them?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"It would have been smart, but we gave them enough to chew on for now. Sam, if they ever ask why we left, give them a full and complete explanation." Jacob ordered. Sam nodded and I glanced at the sky.

"We should go home. Prepare and meet at my house, whoever is leaving. Bring only what you need for traveling in wolf form. Money will be provided by me, so don't worry about that." Jacob announced, reading my mind. Sam took the rest of the pack back, and I nodded to Jacob, Embry, and Leah before heading home.

BPOV

I sighed and opened the door to the house, using the key from under the mat. Charlie shot up when I walked inside.

"Bella, what happened? Is everyone alright?" He asked quickly. I nodded.

"The Cullens are back is all. I gave them quite a scare." I laughed, remembering the look on Edward's face. Charlie looked stunned.

"Oh…are you heading out soon?" He asked. I nodded, and then noticed he had his 'I'm hiding something' face.

"What?" I asked him. He reddened slightly.

"I…come this way." He headed up toward his room. I waited until he came out, holding a gift.

"I thought I'd get you a going away present because I don't know how long it'll be until I see you again." He mumbled. I unwrapped the box, wondering what it was. Inside I found a small bag that was attached to straps that formed a sort of circle pattern. It was solid black with a red button to open and close it. I frowned.

"What is this for?" I asked, having no idea what to use it for. Charlie grinned.

"It should fit around your leg, starting from the knee down. Jacob said if you phase, it shouldn't be affected. I had him test it so—" I cut off his ramble with a hug.

"Thanks Dad." I stated and stepped back. I strapped it around my ankle and pulled it tight around my leg. I went into my room, Charlie close behind, and looked in the mirror.

It fit perfectly and I was a little surprised that it looked really nice. It appeared to stay on quite well. It wasn't overly bulky, and should fit my dress and such. It was small, sure, but it looked durable and I can squish a dress in there. I pulled out a few tampons, much to my dad's chagrin, and put them in the bottom. They barely fit, but it was just the right width.

Charlie headed downstairs, telling me to come down when I was going to leave. I laughed as he shut the door and took off the dress I was wearing. I opened the closet and pulled out a few dresses Leah had given me.

I folded up the smallest one and stuffed it inside, it fitting with a little room left. I grinned and pulled a pair of underwear out from my dresser. It fit inside. I grinned, pulling the dress out and pushing the underwear back toward the bottom.

I pulled the dress on, a tight fitting dark green dress with thin straps. I sighed as I heard a wolf call in the distance and headed down.

"Well?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

"Time to go." I hesitated for a moment before giving Charlie a hug.

"Miss you Dad."

"Miss you too Bells. Come home safe." He stated, brushing hair out of my face. I nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling away. He followed me to the backyard and hesitated a moment.

"Could I see? The wolf I mean…" He trailed off as I grinned and nodded. I headed into the woods and pulled the dress off, stuffing it into the bag. I phased.

_"There you are Bella! Are you coming now?" _Embry complained. I rolled my eyes.

_"My dad wants to see me before we go. He deserves that much." _I heard agreement from Jacob and Leah, and Embry huffed and sat down to wait.

CPOV

I watched as a giant white wolf walked out of the woods. It had silver and white hairs that made it have a slight shine. It, no she, was beautiful. She was different from Jacob's form. Jacob had been larger and very muscular. She was slimmer, more lean looking. I would compare it as a wrestler vs. a swimmer.

"Bella?" I whispered. The wolf nodded oddly, a jerking up and down motion. She stepped closer and I let my fingers run through her hair.

"You're beautiful honey." I stated, and she nudged my head. I laughed until a howl rang out and she looked toward it.

"You have to go?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"Be safe." I warned her and I swore she rolled her eyes. I laughed again.

"Love you honey." I said softly. She looked sad for a moment and nuzzled the side of my face before stepping back. I waved and watched my daughter walk into the woods, the forest swallowing her up. I couldn't stop the feeling that it would be a long time until I saw her again.

(The Cullens return! How will they take the news? Where are the first wolf pack other than our favorite natives in La Pushe? Well, don't ask me because I don't quite know yet…Heh. ;P Review Please!)


	12. Southward Bound

(Sorry it took so long to get out. My stupid brother, Brett, decided to be an idiot and drop my laptop. So, my baby is…is…broken! WHAAA! *wails with tears* But, on a good note, he bought me a brand new one! YES! (Someone knows what I mean when I say that I needed my baseball bat to do some convincing) So, all though my stuff was transferred over, this computer could take some getting used to. I will post as soon as I can, so enjoy!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

**Chapter Twelve: Southward Bound**

BPOV

_"Hold your horses!" _I snapped as Embry complained again about how slow I was being. After Charlie was out of sight I broke into a run and was there in seconds. Leah and Embry eyed my bag, while Quil just grinned.

_"I could use one of those." _Leah thought, grinning as she sniffed the bag. _"I can use those, right?" _She asked. I nodded, flushing slightly. Jacob sighed.

_"I have no clue where to head. Any ideas?" _He asked. I nodded.

_"I thought we could check the area in Georgia first. I need to talk with Renee." _I let memories of the gray wolf float back and Embry, Quil, and Leah were intrigued.

_"Where in Georgia?" _Embry asked.

_"There are a few Native American Reservations down there…I think we should check those near woods or cities with a high murder rate." _I answered. Jacob nodded.

_"To Georgia."_

JPOV

We ran for about six or seven days before we reached Georgia. I realized that Embry was always the first one tired, Quil around the same time. Leah could run awhile farther before she began to fall behind. Bella kept up with me, surprising us both, but she would fall back when the ground wasn't flat because I was stronger.

We had to avoid towns or we would have been faster. And we stopped constantly so we could eat in human form, as Leah and Bella refused to eat game. Quil, Embry, and I would keep watch while the girls ate. Also, though we three guys were fine going to the bathroom in wolf form, the girls both straight out refused, phasing back and forth constantly.

When we hit the edge of the state, we all paused. Bella carefully sniffed the air and sighed.

_"The smell of traffic is too strong…I wonder how much it would cost for a map around here?" _She asked. I nodded.

_"Good idea. I'll be right back. Stay hidden, alright?" _I ordered before phasing and pulling shorts on. I yawned and headed toward the rest stop. We were near a high way when we entered the state, and these things were always placed on high traffic roads.

"C-c-can I help you?" A woman stammered as I walked in. I noticed her gaze drop to my abs, and I grinned, pulling a polite façade.

"Do you have a state map that shows Indian reservations?" I asked softly. She nodded and shuffled through papers on her desk.

"H-here you go. Free of charge!" She flashed a brilliant smile at me. I grinned back at her.

"I'll have to stop here more often." I said, just loud enough for her to hear, but as if I was talking to myself. I heard her sigh as I walked out.

I quickly ran toward where the others were hiding, all four human. I laid the map out on the ground. We all pooled over it.

"Hmmm…looks like the biggest ones are all slightly south from here. Here, here, here and here." Bella muttered, pointing out four separate map spaces.

"Yes, and only these three are near any bigger cities, as this one is too close to Tennessee and that area north." Quil remarked. I nodded.

"And the only ones with enough forest to house wolves of our size are these two." I pointed out two separate reserves, both within a few hundred miles from here, but in separate directions. One was straight east, the other south west.

"Which first then?" I asked. Bella bit her lip.

"Well, the one south is close to Atlanta, the biggest city here. I say we check there first." She mumbled. We glanced at each other and nodded.

"South." I stated before we stripped and phased, breaking in a run for the southern reservation.

BPOV

We reached the reservation borders in about twenty minutes or less. We hesitated at the border.

_"I smell werewolf." _Quil stated, sniffing the air. We all sniffed the border, taking pause.

_"So…do we cross?" _Leah asked. I heard a long howl from close by and the thundering of heavy paws. Leah and I stood behind Embry and Quil. Jacob took a head position so we formed an arrow like form.

Three werewolves stepped out from the trees, growling at us.

_"Act as human as you can. They should be able to smell our scent soon." _Jacob ordered. As he spoke, one sniffed the air. It was silent for a few minutes before it phased, standing as a man.

"Who are you?" He asked, a clear southern accent to his voice. We glanced at each other. Jacob phased, pulling clothes on. The wolves all phased back on the other side, but we remained in wolf form.

_"All guys? Are you kidding?" _Leah complained. I rolled my eyes at her and she nudged me with her head.

_"You know you want there to be others as much as I do." _She teased. I sent her an image of me in human form sticking out my tongue. She huffed.

"I am Jacob Emphrium Black. My pack and I wish to speak to your Alpha. It is a manner of the utmost importance." Jacob stated.

"You're all werewolves?" The man asked.

"Yes." Jacob stated. The man nodded.

"We will escort you. Could you tell them to transform back to human form? I am Peter." Peter glanced at us. Jacob frowned.

"We can have two phase back…but the other will need you to turn around." Jacob hinted. Peter looked confused.

"Females?" He asked in shock. Embry and Quil phased and pulled on shorts. Jacob sighed as they nodded.

"Never mind, but give us a moment. Leah first." Jacob stated. The three guys formed a half-circle. Leah moved behind them and phased. A few of the men gasped as she appeared from the side.

"Damn it. I was hoping there would be a few girls in another of the packs. Oh well…there are five left to check." Leah muttered. I phased and pulled the dress on.

"You're right. There has to be others somewhere." I agreed and stepped out, pulling my hair out of the back of my dress and letting it fall around my shoulders. Peter stared at us for a moment. Leah snorted.

"You'd think they've never seen a girl before." She laughed and I joined. I then heard footfalls behind the other wolves. Three more wolves stepped forward. They were growling at us and I took a step back with Leah.

"Hold it Thomas. They are not our enemies." Peter stated, "They want to talk with you." A light sandy brown wolf with dark brown stripe on its back stood slightly straighter. Jacob sighed.

"Actually, we came to as you to join us." Jacob voiced. Thomas phased back.

"Join you for what?" Thomas asked.

"Decreasing the Vampires to near extinction again."

BPOV

I stepped forward to Jacob's side as he spoke these words. I knew the reaction may not be the best.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked. Jacob ran a hand down his face.

"I…can't explain. It is easier to show you but…" He trailed off and I had an idea. "Jacob, you know that block I have in my mind? What if I pushed it out to include them? Then we could show them and yet they would not disband from their pack." I stated. Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"How can you do this?" He asked. I stepped forward.

"I have an ability that allows me to stop a vampire's special ability from working on everyone mind linked with me. If you would phase?" I asked. Thomas nodded to Peter who did so. I walked back behind Quil, Embry, and Leah and stripped before phasing.

I concentrated for a moment. I had worked on it on the way here and found that I could feel the shield, as if it was an elastic band. I felt the shield pull and pushed it out toward Peter.

_"Hello?" _I asked as I felt him included inside it. He grinned.

_"So you are Bella?" _He asked. I nodded.

_"I will show you now." _I stated before playing everything that occurred to us since I first phased from my point of view. He was stunned for a moment.

_"Quёlia appeared to you? And he told you to…I see…Thomas will have no choice but to obey under Jacob Emphrium Black's might." _Peter nodded to me and I let the elastic band pull back before phasing.

"He will show you what I have shown him." I stated, and Thomas looked at me with wide eyes before moving back to phase. The group was silent for a moment, saw Thomas's eyes dart to mine first, and then Jacob's with wide eyes before darting back to mine. He looked shocked for a moment before nodding, as if to himself.

He walked until he was level with Jacob, and stared him down. I could feel the power reeling off of Jacob as Thomas stood eye to eye. There was a moment on silence before Thomas ducked his head in submission. The other wolves were shocked for a moment before following suit.

"Something tells me that every group will not be so easy." I whispered in Jacob's ear. He nodded slightly as Thomas phased back.

"We will follow you. Atlanta's death rate has gone too high, and there will not be much time." He stated. Jacob nodded.

"We must continue on our search. We have the rest of my pack, including my Beta, in a small Indian reservation called "La Pushe". This is near Seattle, Washington. Please go there with your pack. Sam, my Beta, will explain more and help keep everyone together." Jacob had an air of command that he didn't have before. I could tell that with every pack that went under his command, he would get stronger.

I glanced at Leah, Quil, and Embry. They appeared to notice the difference and were staring at Jacob in shock. Thomas only nodded.

"This is Jack, Peter, Luke, Michael, and Royal. We will take our leave. Do not keep us waiting Alpha." Thomas stated before nodding to his pack. They phased and took off running in the direction we came from. Jacob watched them go before sighing.

"That will not be so easy every time. Thomas did not want to command his pack, and he was willing to give it up. Plus, this reservation may be large, but the community doesn't know of the wolves. I could see it…I don't know how, but I could see it in his eyes when he stared me down." Jacob stated. I nodded before looking to my south.

"Jacob, I have to talk to Renee." I watched as his eyes narrowed slightly. He sighed, but nodded.

"Embry, Quil, and Leah. Phase back." Jacob ordered before phasing back himself. I did the same and heard the presences of the leaving wolves as well as Sam and Paul.

_"Wow, distance is really not a problem, is it?" _Paul grinned. Sam on the other hand was talking with Thomas.

_"Our pack is here." _Sam sent out a mental image of the reservation, as well as an overview of the area. I growled, hating all the noise. I felt the band pull and everything was cut out but Jacob.

_"Bella, what did you do?" _He asked in shock. I frowned and pushed the band out a little. I could hear Leah, Quil, and Embry now.

_"Whoa, Sam and co. disappeared. What's going on?" _Leah complained. I grinned and pushed is out.

Thomas's group was silent, as were Sam and Paul. I grinned.

_"Did you guys phase back?" _Sam finally asked.

_"No…what happened Bella?" _Jacob asked.

_"I figured it out…how it moves. It is so much easier now to feel it. I can cut us off, or band us together. I pick and choose." _I was ecstatic. No more would I and Jacob have to put up with hearing the rest of the pack. Now, Embry, Quil, Leah, Jacob, and I could have peace when traveling.

_"Brilliant Bella! This will be so much easier!" _Embry was cheering.

_"I don't know…what if something happens and I need to contact you?" _Sam asked. I frowned.

"_We could just check back at the end of the day. I am sure you keep someone phased at all times." _I stated with a shrug.

_"You are a most interesting woman." _Thomas said, and I could feel Jacob suddenly get very angry.

_"Back off." _He snapped, rage coming off him in waves. Thomas looked taken aback.

_"I am sorry if that overstepped a line." _He replied. I turned to Jacob.

_"We'll see you later Sam. Tonight, at seven, eastern time." _I felt his agreement and pulled the barrier back to just our little group.

_"What was that all about?" _I asked Jacob. He didn't reply, his thoughts switching from one subject to the next.

_"Jacob Emphrium Black…" _I growled.

_"Um…we're pulling out for now." _Leah stated.

_"Aww…but it is just getting—" _Embry was cut off by Leah's death glare.

_"Fine, fine…spoil sport." _He muttered before following her away and I pulled the band back to Jacob and me. He was still ignoring me.

_"Jacob…" _I moved up and nudged the side of his neck. I felt his thought waver for a moment, and a slip of worry slid through. I was very confused.

_"What is going on Jacob? You never act this way." _I felt him waver again. He sighed.

_"I don't know what happened." _He hedged, but I saw his feelings. He was jealous, and worried about if I would stay with him. He was scared about what was coming.

I nuzzled the side of his neck, slipping my head beneath his. He set his chin on the top of my head, between my ears, and I felt a low growl rumble through his chest.

_"Jacob, I love you…you know that." _I spoke finally, and I could tell he was still a little angry.

_"What he said was simply a comment, I know, but…It stirred an instinct that I couldn't explain. I'm sorry." _He stated, and for a moment I was taken back to that moment. I felt how a wave of pure rage had washed over him and he had done everything in his power to hold back more than the simple "Back off." I sighed.

_"Nothing we can do about it now. Let's get the pack back and head to Florida. Jacksonville." _I demanded and Jacob nosed my head while I pushed the band back out.

_"Are you two done now?" _Leah asked, sounding rather annoyed.

_"Yes…EMBRY!" _Jacob yelled, seeing that Embry had been complaining the entire time.

_"Yeah, yeah…you two are so lovely dovely now, it makes me sick." _He grumbled. I just sighed, seeing that he was just playing with us. Jacob rolled his eyes and we all took off for Jacksonville.


	13. Family Trees

(Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** Ignorance by Paramore

**Chapter Thirteen: Family Trees**

JPOV

I didn't know what came over me in that moment and it scared me. I know Thomas did not mean anything by this, but the instinct to possess was too strong. I hoped that it did not become a frequent thing…but why now of all times was it so strong. Even now, I wanted to chase Embry and Quil, my two best friends, away from my Bella.

I shook my head as we neared the outskirts of Jacksonville, Florida at around noon. It wasn't huge, but it was much bigger than any town I had ever been in, besides Seattle. We phased back and Bella began to lead us to her house.

I could tell we looked funny. Three huge, buff guys and a smaller tan girl following a tiny pale woman with fire in her eyes. Thinking about it made me want to laugh. I could see the stares as we walked and sighed as Embry began smiling at every teenage girl we passed. Great…just what I needed right now.

BPOV

People were staring as we walked by. I was a little embarrassed, but the sight of my mother's house at the end of the block rekindled my fire. I wanted to know, to understand, what was going on.

I pointed out my mother's house. We walked up and I took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. I heard rustling on the other side, someone getting off the couch, and the door opened.

Phil took us in, starting at the huge men standing behind me. His gaze slid down to me and I felt Jacob's chest rumble behind me. I placed a hand on his chest and he cut it off.

"Hi Phil. I need to talk to mom." I stated. I think he was a little shocked as he just stood back a little and our group brushed past him. Embry and Quil raided the kitchen right away, pulling out bags of chips and bread. Leah rolled her eyes.

"I'll cook something." She stated, and pulled her hair back to get to work. Jacob stayed at my side, glaring at Phil as he came back out. I turned and fixed Jacob with a glare, and he groaned, but moved to sit on the couch with Embry and Quil. His eyes were on the TV, but I could tell his ears were attentive towards me and Phil.

"Uh…Renee is at work and won't be back for another hour." He kept looking at the boys on the couch and then Leah in the kitchen, who was fixing about seven boxes of Hamburger Helper. (A/N: In case anyone doesn't know, Hamburger Helper is a box of uncooked noodles and a dry sauce mix that you cook with Water, Milk, Butter, and Hamburger to make a really good dinner. One box can serve about five people.)

"Sorry we are so sudden Phil. This is Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Leah." I introduced them, pointing to each in turn. Embry and Quil waved, Jacob flashed his gaze over before going back to TV, and Leah just kept cooking as if she couldn't hear us, which she wouldn't have been able too if she was human.

Phil muttered a 'sure you are' and headed for the stairs. I just sighed as Leah called us all over to eat. Phil hesitated for a moment and I held up a hand for the guys.

"Phil, hungry?" Leah asked, poking her head around the corner. Phil hesitated for another moment before heading back down the stairs. He piled a plate with food and sat at the end of the table. I put my hand down and the wolves descended. Phil watched in shock for a moment as Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, and I all ate at least seven helpings. He ate his slowly, watching us.

I noticed, but didn't care. I hadn't had anything but fast food for the past week, and I was starving for something warm, and didn't drip with grease. When Phil finished eating, he sat at the end and watched us wearily. I hoped he wasn't too weirded out and Leah and I headed up to look at the house.

"I'm home!" Renee called out, as I heard the door open and slam behind her. She walked in and froze when she entered the room to see three large guys and Phil all sitting at a table.

"Umm…Hi…Phil, are these your friends?" She asked, looking at the guys. I stepped down the stairs and watched to see how Phil handled this.

"No, ask Bella…she's the one who brought them all here." He pointed and me and Leah. I sighed as Renee swooped down to pull me into a hug.

"Oh Bella dear, you have no idea how much I miss you!" She gushed, and then put a hand to my forehead.

"You are burning up dear. Do you feel OK?" She asked. I heard the pack start laughing and I couldn't help but join in. Renee looked confused.

"Never better mom. Don't worry about it…I was wondering if you would tell me about…my family." I finally said, and saw Renee's eyes flicker with understanding.

"Phil, would you be a dear and pick me up some chocolate and milk at the store? Make sure you go to the one in Flagstone hon, they have the best chocolate." Renee suddenly turned to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and it's only three towns and two hours away…sure, I'll be back later." He kissed her cheek and sighed before leaving the house. I looked at Renee who was no sizing up the boys.

"Hmmm…wolves, right?" She asked. I think my jaw dropped before I could stop it, and saw most of the pack's do the same. Renee laughed.

"Classic reaction. I knew all about La Pushe though…My grandmother was from the Inuit pack in Alaska, so…"

"Mom, you hate the cold!" I said suddenly, not quite believing what I was hearing. Renee shivered.

"Yes, yes I do, but not for the reasons you think. Stupid bloodsuckers." She muttered and I think I was in shock. I saw Jacob beam.

"Bella, I think I like your mom better than Charlie." He grinned and Renee laughed.

"Well, I am sure this comes as a surprise. Bella, and Jacob, would you both come upstairs? You three can have the TV and such. The Wii is in the cabinet under the TV and there are games in there. Don't break it." She glared at Embry and Quil who were fighting over which game to play already. Leah rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep 'em in line." She grinned and Renee nodded to her before heading up the stairs. I glanced at Jacob who followed me up.

Renee was sitting on her bed with a large book in front of her. Jacob pulled me onto his lap when we sat. Renee sighed.

"Ok, so this seems really sudden and totally unexpected, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at us. I nodded.

"No offence mom, but you act like a ditz and I can't imagine you working with the supernatural." I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Yes, well…when I was little, I met my grandmother only once, after my mom died and dad took me away to live in the United States. My Father seemed very worried about letting me see her.

"She told me all about the tribe. She looked like she was in her late-thirties, not at all like she was sixty at the time. She told me she was a werewolf, and that her whole village was protected from Vampires.

"She talked about her legends and such. And, about a treaty formed with a group of yellow-eyed vampires and their leader, Tanya of the—"

"The Denali Clan! Really!" I jumped to my feet. Both Jacob and my mother looked at me.

"Yes, but how did you know?" My mom asked. I looked sheepish.

"Um…well, Edward told me about them." I stated, and Jacob began to growl. I placed myself back on his lap and his arms constricted me there.

"You mean that boy who was here last year when you were in the hospital? But…no…" Renee's eyes were wide.

"I never suspected…A vampire?" She asked. I nodded.

"God, if I had known I would have, I would have…" She trailed off with a glare at the wall, and Jacob took a deep breath.

"I really like your mother." He said lightly, though I knew he wanted to get his mind off Edward. Renee just looked at me with suspicion.

"You knew he was a vampire, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Vampires were the reason I was in there." I bit my lip. I hadn't told Jacob this story yet. He stiffened.

"What…" He growled. Renee looked shocked.

"OK, so I went to play baseball with his family. We did it during a thunderstorm because if they hit the ball or each other, they would make a huge crash. About half-way through the game…Laurent, Victoria, and James showed up." I began. Jacob was carefully keeping his temper in check, though based on his sudden death grip around my waist; I think he was only doing it for Renee.

"Victoria is the red-headed vampire, Laurent was the one you killed in the clearing, and James…James is the one that Edward and the Cullens killed." I shivered as I remembered the pain of the venom under my skin.

"James could smell I was a human, and he thought it would be a fun game to try to get past the Cullens. He…he made me believe that he had you mom, using an old tape. He lured me to the old ballet studio.

"After I was there, Edward showed up. I got my injuries from James stepping on my leg and he bit me. Edward managed to suck the venom out, but…" I trailed off as Jacob began to shake and growl. I glanced at my mom who was slowly taking this in. I lightly kissed Jacob's throat, and his growl cut off as I kissed up to his chin and then back down. He closed his eyes and when I finally stopped, he shuddered once and opened them.

"Sorry Bells." He sounded apologetic. I nodded and saw that Renee was staring at us. I flushed slightly.

"I'll skip those details. Anyway, he was killed. And Edward left after Jasper almost attacked me when I got a paper cut. I met up with Jacob…and you know the rest." I glanced up at Jacob. His eyes were dark, but he smiled a half smile as I brought him into the story. I turned to Renee.

"Ok, your turn." I stated. Renee sighed.

"As I said, she was a werewolf. The Alpha of her pack in fact." Renee paused and let this soak in. Jacob smiled now.

"I knew you had it in you. That explains a lot." He rolled his eyes and I lightly punched his arm, relieved that my Jacob was back. Renee grinned.

"She told me that she loved me, and if my children ever came back asking of their heritage, it was because their wolf genes kicked in and they may become werewolves as well. I am guessing that is what happened to you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes…but that isn't all." I quickly described everything that occurred with Jacob from me becoming a werewolf, to the imprinting, to the meeting with Quёlia, and ending with the reason we were here and traveling. Renee let out her breath and a low whistle.

"I never suspected…that would explain all the troubles in Atlanta and New Orleans and such…even Tallahassee has been having troubles with the murder rate…it makes sense now." Renee mused. I heard a sudden thump downstairs.

"QUIL!" Leah yelled and I laughed with Jacob. Renee looked confused.

"Quil just accidentally shoved Leah to the ground…" I trailed off as there was a louder thump.

"And Leah just shoved Quil into a wall." Jacob laughed and Renee sighed.

"Well, you five are welcome to stay here for the night. I am sure you are tired and would like beds for a change." Renee grinned and I nodded before tugging Jacob to his feet. He let me go and I flitted downstairs. Quil was rubbing his arm and Leah looked murderous. I sighed as Embry kept glancing back and forth between the two.

"Who wants to go swimming?" I asked suddenly. Renee grinned.

"Sounds like a good idea. There is a beach front not to far from here. You'll have to get suits though dear, I'm afraid I don't have any of yours." She frowned and I shrugged.

"No problem. Jacob?" I asked and he sighed and pulled out a wad of cash and placed it in my hand. Quil and Embry cheered and headed for the door, Leah grumbling after them. Jacob shook his head and I waved to Renee before following them out. This should prove to be an interesting afternoon.

(Review please!)


	14. The Beach

(Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: All legal rights are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my own plot line and characters that I create myself.

**Song:** SOS by the Jonas Brothers

**Chapter Fourteen: The Beach**

BPOV

We arrived at the nearest store. The employee working behind the desk glanced up from her book, did a double take, and her mouth went slack. I giggled and we pushed the guys toward their section.

Quil was the first to find a swimsuit. It was a dark green pair of shorts with vines winding up the sides. I grinned at the how ironic it was. Embry was next with a pair of black shorts with a dragon on each side. Leah and I just rolled our eyes as he flirted with the employee.

Jacob's swimsuit was a dark red, with silver stripes down the side. I kept flashing glances at his chest. He had been wearing a shirt at my mom's but took it off as we left. Leah found a swim suit as well, and Embry actually was speechless, as was Quil. It was a two piece with shorts for the bottoms, but showed off her figure rather well.

JPOV

I watched and waited for Bella to find a good swim suit. She had been in the damn changing room for the past half hour, giggling with Leah and commenting on each swim suit she brought in.

I heard the door click open and flashed my eyes over as Bella walked out. I think I was ogling her…She was wearing the tiniest little swim suit I have ever seen her wear. It was yellow in color with purple lilacs spanning over it. I let my eyes trail over her body very, very slowly.

BPOV

I cut off mid-conversation with Leah when I saw Jacob staring at me. His eyes were slowly moving up my body, and I felt the heat pool between my legs as he looked at me. Leah grinned.

"Someone likes." She smirked and I flushed. His eyes met mine and that feeling washed over me again. All sound droned out and the world centered on me and Jacob. He moved over slowly, and I felt my heartbeat pick up in rhythm as I saw his eyes darken with lust. Leah took a step back as Jacob grabbed my waist, pulling me to him.

His lips crushed onto mine. Nothing was gentle about this kiss. I felt his overbearing power wash over me and I suddenly felt very small compared to the man before me. He pulled back and grinned at the look of shock that I was sure was on my face.

"Mmmmmmm…Jacob does like." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. Leah was hiding a smirk in the corner, and Embry was poking Quil and pointing at us. Jacob sighed.

"Alright, alright. We're coming." Jacob muttered, pulling me to his waist as we walked up to the counter. The woman was very flustered, as was I after the public display of very, very strong affection. Jacob paid and we all walked out in the suits. We stopped back at Renee's house to find both her and Phil were out. I just sighed as we dropped everything off.

I found a note showing directions to the beach. To tell you the truth, I was a little excited. I hadn't been to a warm beach-like setting since I was in Arizona and we went to a small lake-side resort area when I was sixteen.

As we arrived, there were about seventy people there. Much more than there had ever been on the cold beach in La Pushe. I could already see that Quil and Embry were grinning like idiots at every girl in a swimsuit. Leah and I headed toward the water, Jacob inches behind us. Quil took the moment to swoop Leah up and toss her in, Embry doing so to me. Jacob gave Embry a glare, but said nothing. They high-fived each other while Leah and I grinned and nodded before heading toward the guys. I saw a few people staring at us as we lifted Quil, who was being rather laid back until we tossed him about twenty feet into the water. He came up sputtering and gave us a glare.

About an hour into the afternoon, Jacob was in the water with Quil and Embry while Leah and I sat on the beach. A few guys were being stupid and decided to talk to us.

"Hey, would you ladies like a drink?" One asked, looking at me. He had blond hair, and skin that had a fake looking tan. He was with two other friends who were slightly shorter than he was, with brown hair. One had green eyes and the other was more angular than the other two with brown eyes. Leah glared at them.

"Fuck off." She retorted, and we ignored them. The boy laughed.

"Feisty, huh? My name is Lucas, and this is Jimmy and Kent. Why don't you come with us?" He grabbed my arm. Wrong move.

Three low growls sounded from behind us and Lucas let go of my arm. He backed up a little. I felt Jacob pull me back and then I was behind him. Leah stood, and Embry pushed her behind him. Quil stood on the other side of Jacob and even I thought they looked menacing.

"You guys want to fight?" Lucas gloated, and I saw four more guys come over from the other side of the beach to join. There were now seven of them, but I winced at the smug looks on their faces. Jacob began to shake.

"Leave them alone." Embry snarled and I saw that he and Quil were both shaking slightly as well. Lucas laughed.

"Ooh, you're so scary." He taunted. Jacob growled louder, and I saw the guys' faces turn very confused. They couldn't tell that it was Jacob growling, and with how animal like it sounded, I didn't blame them. If they didn't leave, it was going to get ugly fast.

"Come on, I just want to play with the bitches. That shouldn't be too much to ask, right…" The guy flashed a knife. I felt Jacob's shaking increase at the word bitches. The idiots could not have chosen a worse word, as bitch is the female term for dog.

"Touch them and die." He growled. Lucas just shook his head.

"Just give the girls over and no one gets hurt." He stated, and I saw the other guys had knives as well. I sighed.

"Jacob, calm down." I whispered in his ear. He was still shaking. I saw Embry take a step forward and Leah holding him in place. Quil took three steps forward before he shook his head and moved back two. Lucas took a step forward and Jacob got into a fighting stance. I could hardly keep a pull on him. I stepped around him and pushed against his chest.

"Jacob Emphrium Black, no killing humans." I stated, knowing that would at least get his attention. I said it low enough the idiots behind us didn't hear, but I know he did. His shaking stopped. He glanced at Embry and Quil.

"Embry, Quil. Enough." He stated and the duo's shaking stopped. Leah stepped out, and I saw she was pissed off.

"Why don't you seven ass-holes fuck off and leave us alone before I stop holding back and kill you all." She retorted, taking a step forward. Embry pulled her back.

"Leah, sit down." Jacob snapped, and Leah growled before sitting on the ground. I could feel the Alpha in his tone. He turned back to the boys.

"Leave now." He stated, using the same Alpha tone. I could tell the guys were a little freaked out, and a few took a few steps back. Lucas, of course, couldn't take a hint.

"How about I show you what I mean?" He lunged forward and shoved the knife into Jacob's arm. I shrieked.

"Damn it, the smell of blood!" I moved behind him and Jacob growled again. He pulled the knife out and tossed it toward the water. His wound was already turning into a quickly fading pink line.

"W-w-what the hell?" Lucas yelled, scrambling backward. I grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Let's go home." I stated, and he growled once more at the boys, who were all looking at him in fear now, and turned around.

"Embry, Quil, Leah…we are leaving." He stated, and they all turned on cue and left, falling into the pack order. Jacob held me to his side and we moved to leave. I glanced back and saw the guys scrambling away as we left.

JPOV

It was taking all the self control I had not to turn around and beat the shit out of those…those…those humans, for lack of a better term. If Bella hadn't pulled me back, I would have let loose on them for trying to take not only my mate, but another member of my pack.

When we arrived at Renee's house, I turned and sniffed both Leah and Bella. I couldn't smell any blood, but Bella's arm smelled of him. I took it and rubbed it gently until my smell overpowered it.

"Sorry." I muttered. Quil and Embry looked apologetic too.

"I know…you didn't do anything, its fine. I wanted to kill them too." Bella muttered, clenching a fist. Leah nodded. I let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't mad at me. I flopped on the couch, Quil and Embry on either side of me.

"So, what's for dinner?" Quil asked. Leah rolled her eyes and Bella sighed.

"I'm sure we can find something." She murmured as she opened cabinets. As I heard the sizzling of steak, the door to the house opened.

"We're home!" Renee shouted, and Phil walked into the room moments later, Renee by his side. Phil sniffed the air.

"Is that steak I smell?" He asked. Bella nodded.

"Yep, so bring your stomachs to the table!" She chirped happily. I prodded the guys and pointed to the table. They sighed, but nodded, and went to set it. I walked into the kitchen and watched the proceedings. Renee stood next to me when Phil went upstairs.

"So, liking Jacksonville?" She asked. I raised my eyes at her and she tried to look innocent. I could see where Bella got her puppy dog eyes from. I sighed.

"Yes, I like the sunny weather and such, but there aren't very many forests down here." I answered truthfully. She bit her lip, and I knew she wanted something.

"What?" I asked. She laughed.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but…I was wondering if I could see." She asked. The pack froze for a moment. Renee blushed.

"I know, I know. It's supposedly really dangerous, but…" She trailed off as we all burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Renee demanded.

"We have had humans that fear us, humans that are disgusted with us, but never have we had one who wants to see the change for anything other than proof." I answered. Renee laughed.

"Well, I was always a little backwards in the head." She stated and I looked at Bella.

"Sound like anyone else we know? Honestly, most normal people shy away from vampires, but you walk right up and start a conversation." Embry glanced at Bella who punched his arm lightly.

"Yeah, says the one who tries picking up any girl he meets in the street." She retorted, and Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Dinner." She placed the steaks on the table. I glared at the boys who grumbled, but politely offered food to Renee and Phil, who had just come downstairs. They looked at me and I rolled my eyes. They took that as a yes and grabbed two steaks each. Bella and Leah ate the same, and I could tell that Phil was a little freaked that we ate so much so fast. Renee sighed.

"Growing teenagers…honestly." She winked at me and I grinned as Phil muttered something about taking over the house. As we cleaned the kitchen and dining room, I couldn't help the thoughts of how normal this felt, how human it was. Cleaning, playing at the beach—even sitting down like a family and eating without talking about an upcoming vampire war…it was…it was nice.

(Review please! Next up: Renee gets to see the wolves, and Sam hears about the incident at the beach…along with fluff! YAY FLUFF!)


End file.
